


The Weasley Family Secret

by SmilingSatyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Drama, F/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSatyr/pseuds/SmilingSatyr
Summary: After a cruel prank gone horribly right, Ron Weasley finds himself with all of the attention he could ever want...But not for any reason he'd want it! Read on as our tall ginger goes from sidekick to big man on campus, with all kinds of shenanigans along the way. Rated X.





	1. General Info and Stuff

I hate having to do it, but I am going to leave this opening chapter as some background info for the story, ratings/warnings, active pairings as they happen, and things like that. I've posted part of this story once before on another website, and I took it down after a number of reviews that ignored the first thing I said about the story. I am trying again on a different site.

So first off, let's get this out of the way. This is a Ron-centric story. In the Harry Potter fandom, Ron is something of a leper. It annoys the shit out of me, but that's not going to change any time soon. If you are not interested in reading about Ron having fun, getting laid, and growing up, that's cool. You might want to read something else. Out of the trio, he's the most normal one, and a lot of people find that boring. Different streaks for different freaks. This is about him, and will still have Harry and Hermione in it, but they are taking a backseat. A funny post about a scientific correlation and Arthur Weasley I read was inspiration for what is probably one of the dumbest premises I've ever done, but I'm having fun with it. For those who hate the Ron/Hermione pairing, rejoice. If it happens in my story, it won't happen for a long while.

This is more or less an AU. At the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Voldemort fought. Harry won. I love horcruxes and the fact that Voldemort is a damned lich, but not here. This is them finishing up their sixth year and going into their seventh. 

All characters are totally of age, even if the books say they aren't. You get me? Wink wink. While this is very much a smutty plot based on exploring sex and relationships, it's not instant, constant sex. Expect a 50/50 ratio of sexy and story. Characters, locations, and everything else are based off of book descriptions, with movie versions being completely ignored. This Hermione is not Emma Watson always being right, and this Ron isn't Rupert Grint being a comedic coward. Yes, I am a snobbish nerd.

This is originally posted on HF, and I am porting it to an Archive of Our Own chapter by chapter, then I'll see about updating them simultaneously.

Current story warnings: M/F, Teen, HJ, Oral, titwank, sex

Pairings found in the story so far: Ron/Hannah

 

Chapter 1: Tease

Chapter 2: No smut

Chapter 3: Smut

Chapter 4: No smut

Chapter 5: Smut

Chapter 6: No Smut

Chapter 7: Smut

I will update this as I write more and add more chapters. Reviews are welcome. Upvoting is even more welcome! If you have criticism, do make it constructive so I can suck less with practice!


	2. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins with a bad first date and a cruel prank.

Chapter 1 - The Set-up  
"Honestly Ron, I can't believe you." It was the same as it was a hundred times before. It was the same scolding, nagging tone that Ron couldn't tune out. He could never tune her out, no matter how hard he tried. "I know for a fact that you haven't done the Transfiguration essay or the Potions practice quiz, and here you are playing chess?"

Ron shot a look to Harry. Harry shrugged as if to say, 'sorry mate, you're on your own'. He knew better than to get in the middle of a growing fight by now. Harry was wiser than Ron. "G4 to G7, check. Yeah 'Mione, I still have homework. I've got all weekend to do it. S'fine, lay off."

Ronald Weasley was known for many things, but restraint was not one of them. It was all too common for the bushy haired witch to keep on pushing until he had no choice but to push back. The two had cleared out the Gryffindor common room more times than anyone cared to remember, but this time Ron managed to keep his voice calm, low, and peaceful. He threw a lopsided grin at Hermione. Please don't push. Pretty please with a cherry on top.

Hermione ignored the silent plea. "You never do it. You always wait until the last second and then come to me to help you. What are you going to do when I refuse to help you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and sent a glare his way that could stop a charging hippogriff.

There was that familiar heat, starting in his face and spreading until he knew his ears were growing bright red. It made it hard to think, hard to breathe. Hermione was good at waking that heat. The only one who could do it better was Malfoy. 

"Missing some homework isn’t the end of the world. But I won't. I'm gonna do it. I'm just enjoying my weekend with my friends. C'mon, it's not that big a deal. I've got this, 'Mione. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Hermione scoffed. "That's rich. When have you ever done your homework on your own? If it's not one thing it's another. First it's 'we just got back, lay off', then it's 'but it's the holidays, lay off' or 'but I have Quidditch and we need to win the cup, lay off'!"

"Hey! Quidditch is important! Not just to me, but to the entire house! Help me out, Harry." Ron looked over to Harry, who was looking anywhere but at the two of them. The damned coward. He could face down Voldemort, even beat him, but he wouldn't cross Hermione when she built up a head of steam. Ron scowled at his best friend. Without his help, he was doomed.

Quidditch was over anyways. They'd won the cup just last week. It was halfway through March, in that awkward period of time between Christmas and the end of the year, when the only break they got was one week in April. As sixth years, there were no final exams. It was the last breather they would get before their seventh year, and the dreaded NEWTs. He was going to enjoy every moment he could.

"Harry knows better, Ron. He knows he should be studying, but you have to slack off and he's too nice to put his foot down. Just because the war is over doesn't mean you can just coast along! Not if you want to be an Auror." Hermione sighed and leaned closer to him. "I'm only trying to help."

That did it. "No, you're trying to be right," Ron snapped. "I was going to do my homework after dinner. I'm not completely useless or stupid. I don't need you to hold my hand. I can do this on my own. I don't need your help. I'm just making sure I don't go mental from too much work. Why don't you find something fun to do so you don't go even more mental? You've still got a chance."

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Ron's entire face turned red when he was angry, and he lost the ability to control his mouth. Harry's eyes narrowed and he became even more standoffish and closed off than before. Hermione's entire face transformed, filled with an inner inferno he loved seeing directed at other people. Wordlessly, she turned around in a huff and stormed off...

...Only to sit down on one of the far couches, right next to Cormac McLaggen. She put her hand on his knee and started talking to him. Ron couldn't hear them from there, but judging by the look on the bastard's face, she was complimenting him. The urge to pull out his wand and paste the square jawed git across the wall rose sharply.

"I think that was a mistake," Harry finally said, looking up. He offered Ron a sheepish smile.

"Who's side are you on, mate?" Ron demanded as Harry moved his knight in the wrong spot. "G7 to C7, checkmate."

Harry looked at the board and sighed. He spelled the pieces back together and helped Ron clean it up. "I'm just saying that you know how she can get with school. Why provoke her?"

"I didn't!" said Ron. "She provoked me. She's the one who can't leave well enough alone. I was gonna do homework after dinner. I think better with a full stomach."

"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Hermione doesn't get it. You gotta remember that she's just as stubborn as you and only half as likely to compromise." Harry swept the pieces into the box and folded the board up.

"Jeeze. Kill one dark lord, and all of a sudden you're Mr. Politics," Ron grumbled.

"Oy. Kill one dark lord twice," Harry said with a grin. "I was fine before that second match." Harry's smile fell as he thought more about it. It'd been too late to save Sirius, but at least it was over. He'd done better than Ron thought he would, but there were still bad days.

Ron rubbed his eyes, breathing in deeply and letting it out as a sigh. He'd probably have to apologize to Hermione later and do his homework with her nearby to make her feel right about it. It wasn't a torturous prospect, but she'd be smug all night. He lowered his hands in time to see Cormac lean forward and kiss Hermione on the cheek.

The entire world turned red. He was on his feet before he could realize he was doing it, fists clenched and ready to start pounding Cormac into the ground. Harry was on his feet as well and blocking the way, though the much shorter wizard had no chance of even slowing Ron down if he followed through. 

Ron breathed shallowly, fighting to regain his calm. His stomach twisted violently. Hermione had leaned away from Cormac after the quick kiss, but Cormac was already leaning in for another, and Ron could see it happening in his mind. Ron turned away from the scene. He clenched his fists until he heard knuckles popping, and the pain distracted him.

"Easy, Ron. She's getting up and walking away. She doesn't have any interest in him and you know it," said Harry. The year had seen the savior of the wizarding world become more diplomatic, but it didn't work on Ron. He knew better. No, she wasn’t interested in Cormac. It was to make Ron mad, and she'd succeeded.

"I'll...be back," Ron ground out. He stormed out of the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind him. The fat lady yelped in pain, but the lanky redhead was already on his way down the seventh floor corridor, putting as much space between him and Hermione as possible.

Fancying Hermione Granger was neither easy nor painless. Every time Ron made an effort, it was either the wrong time or she was too busy. Every time he slipped up, she noticed. It was an uphill battle and he never seemed to make any progress. She wasn't the type of girl to just ask out and be done with it. She needed more than that. She deserved more than that, and Ron was starting to believe that he'd never get there. Not when she fought him every step of the way.

Like usual, walking helped cool his head quickly. His long, powerful legs covered ground quickly and Ron could make his way around the castle in a quick circuit and be fine without missing out on anything. Twice if he skipped the dungeons, which he usually did. The destination was always the same, though.

The house elves loved Ron. He didn't try to free them like Hermione, he didn't make demands. Every so often he snuck off to the kitchen to grab a butterbeer and some chips and clear his mind. They treated him like a king, and he made them feel great about themselves. It was the one place in the entire castle Ron felt appreciated.

Sometimes he needed that more than anything else.

As always, Ron waited until he was sure the stairway was clear before moving up to the painting of the fruit bowl. He was right about to tickle the pear when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello Ron. What're you doing?"

Ron turned around to find Hannah Abbott right behind him, head tilted to the side. Hannah was one of the few girls in the school he didn't completely tower over. At six foot four, Ron was the tallest person in the school outside of Hagrid. Hannah was about five ten and stocky enough that even with seven inches on her, she didn't seem that small next to him.

She wore her dirty blonde hair in her usual braided pigtails and must've just gotten back from the greenhouses, because she was still wearing overalls covered in dirt. She smiled at him, and Ron smiled back. Hannah had always been one of the nicer people from the other houses.

"Just goin' for a walk to clear my head. How 'bout you?" Ron leaned against the painting. She probably knew about the kitchens, but if she didn't he wasn't going to reveal it. The only reason sneaking off to the kitchens worked was because there weren't dozens of kids doing it.

Hannah shrugged. "A bit of gardening. Professor Sprout offered some extra credit work. Just on my way back to grab a shower. Congrats on beating Ravenclaw last week."

Ron's smile turned into a broad, proud grin. It was nearly a shutout. Ron had only let two shots in. The final score was 320-20. "Can you believe Malfoy, trying to cheat like that? I think the ferret's still got another week of detention ahead of him." Ron laughed. Nearly all of Slytherin had joined in, holding up mirrors to try to blind Harry and stop him from catching the snitch. Ron had never seen Snape so furious at his own house.

Hannah joined him, though it was much weaker. She looked around, making sure no one else was around. "Hey, I don't want to sound too forward or anything..." Ron was immediately paying attention. If anyone in Hogwarts was known for being forward, it was Hufflepuffs. They were good, honest people.

She flashed him a wider smile and her bright blue eyes flicked over him. "Would you like to maybe do something with me tonight?"

Ron's throat tightened. "What, like a date?" The word was deafening in the empty hallway. It was just them and the portraits, but Ron was suddenly very self conscious about the question.

A small flush came over Hannah's face. "Yeah, like a date. I mean, not if you don't want to. I just thought we've known each other for long enough, and we get along, and I think you're kinda - "

"I'd like that," Ron said, mouth working faster than his brain. He knew his own face was probably beet red. He thought of Hermione a few seconds later. He tried to think of the last time they'd been together and having fun, but all that came to mind was her putting her hand on McLaggen's knee, and him kissing her cheek. 

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Ron amended.

Hannah's smile bloomed beautifully, lighting up her entire face. She wrung her hands together, looking down and reddened further. "Good. Great. Then how about we meet here at six, and we'll..." She licked her lips. "We'll grab dinner and...I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Yeah. It's not like there's nothing do, right?" Ron laughed nervously, wishing the color in his face would die down.

Hannah said nothing for a moment, and neither did Ron. Both of them stood there, looking at a point close to the other but not making eye contact. Nearly two minutes passed before either of them said anything. The both spoke up at the same time.

"Well, I should probably -"

"I'm going to go..."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll shower, you..."

"Go back up to the tower for a bit," Ron finished lamely. It didn't matter. She flashed him another one of her broad, honest smiles before turning around and all but running to her common room. Ron turned around and headed back the way he came.

Of all the people to ask him out, Hannah wasn’t really a surprise. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor almost always got along, and it wasn't uncommon for one of them to pair up with her or Ernie in classes. She was nice, friendly, and had lost a lot of weight recently. She was still rounder than Ron would've normally gone for, but he couldn’t complain where she was roundest.

Between the fight with Hermione and his own raging hormones, he found himself looking forward to the date more and more with each passing step back up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron apologized to the Fat Lady for his temper and gave the password. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but Harry was near the fireplace, playing Exploding Snap with Neville. Ran scared a first year away from the couch and plopped down next to Harry.

"Guess who has a date," said Ron, grinning like a fool.

"Um. You?" Neville ventured, flicking his wand out to tap the cards as they shuffled and revealed themselves. He was too late, and the cards sparked for a moment. All three teens leaned back, shielding their eyes as the cards exploded.

"Bad luck, Neville," said Harry cheerfully. He spelled the cards back together. "That's negative five points." To Ron he turned and quirked a brow up. "You've got a date? With who?"

Ron leaned back and put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table next to the cards. "Hannah Abbott. She asked me. We're gonna have dinner together." Or something. They hadn't been clear on what they would do, but that didn't matter.

"Niiice," said Harry, grinning back. "Good that one of us is getting a real date." He rolled his eyes and nodded towards the common room. As usual, Romilda Vane and friends were at a corner, watching Harry like a hawk.

"I used to think that lookin' in the other houses was a bad idea, but maybe there's something to it," Ron admitted. "Less of a pain that way."

"H-Hannah, you say?" Neville was pale, and looked like he had his toad Trevor in his throat. His mouth worked soundlessly for a second while he figured out what to say. "I thought you fancied Hermione, not Hannah. We all did."

Ron shrugged. "Hermione and I...maybe if she stops being mad at me, something can happen. Hannah's pretty. Hannah's nice. Why not?" He didn't notice the look that came across Neville's face, but he would've recognized it. It was the same one he wore whenever Cormac was near.

"You're not going dressed like that, are you?" Harry asked.

"What, you kill a dark lord twice and suddenly you're an expert on fashion too?" Ron scoffed. Just the same, he couldn't disagree. "What do you think, the dress robes from the awards ceremony?"

Harry nodded. "Might as well. They're slick but not too formal, and they fit. Can't go wrong there."

Ron nodded back. He stood up and gave Harry a rough slap on the shoulders. He nodded to Neville and made his way up the stairs. It still weirded him out how Harry had changed in the past year. Being forced to deal with the press, politicians, and noble families had hammered the grumpy teen into someone both savvy and comfortable with dealing with people. It had become second nature for Harry.

It would never be natural for Ron. As he put the dress robes on and checked himself out in one of the bathroom mirrors, he realized he didn't know what to talk about. He wasn't the type to get pushy with a girl like Cormac. He wasn't funny like the twins, or smart like Hermione, or a famous hero like Harry. He liked Quidditch, chess, napping by the lake and…not much else. He was wholly uninteresting, and suddenly the date seemed like the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

He sank onto his bed, breathing deeply and trying to reassure himself it wouldn't be that bad. Hannah and he had known each other for six years now. There was nothing riding on this date, nothing at stake. He didn't have to worry. Ron knew all of that, but understanding that and accepting it were two very different things.

The realization hit him like a train, and Ron groaned. This date was going to be a disaster, and when it was over, they'd laugh at him, like they usually did. Hermione would be there waiting, homework in hand and her trademark expression: all pursed lips and disappointment. Harry would shrug and chalk it up to bad luck. Malfoy would…Ron ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, breathing heavily.

The shock of the cold water had a calming effect. Ron breathed in deeply and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't bad looking. His nose was too pointy, he was a ginger, and he had a lot of freckles, but it wasn't so bad. Maybe Hannah fancied gingers. He chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back.

"Huh," said Ron. "Not bad..." He wet his hair and tamed it. By the time he was done, he felt better and even thought he looked better. The date was still doomed, but at least he'd look his best. 

He wandered downstairs to the common room. A quick glance at the clock showed that nearly two hours had passed while he groomed and second guessed himself. He ran through the room, ignoring Ginny's angry yell and Harry's call of 'good luck'. This close to dinner, the hallways were starting to fill with students making their way down to the Great Hall.

Hannah was already waiting for him at the kitchen entrance. Ron stopped twenty feet away and walked slowly the rest of the way, catching his breath and doing his best to look confident. A few strands of hair fell into his face, and he slicked them back as he came to a stop. "Hey."

"Hey," Hannah greeted back, smile rising. Ron had done what he could to clean himself up, but Hannah had actually succeeded. There was no trace of the dirt of the greenhouses on her. She wore a simple white sundress that went down just above her knees, showing her strong legs, tanned from working in the sun. It accentuated an impressively curvy, slightly thicker body without giving anything away. Between that and the sweet smile on a clear face, Ron couldn't remember her ever looking this good.

"Hey," Ron said again. He wanted to smack himself. He fought to say something nice, anything, but all that came out was, "Well, let's go. If we hurry we can get movin' before people see us."

Hannah's face fell. "What? Do you not want to be seen with me?" Even as thick as Ron could be, he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"What? No no no!" Ron held his hands up. His face heated up. "Not like that at all! You're brilliant! Absolutely stunning! I never would've thought...Wow." He gestured up and down at her, wishing he could get the taste of his foot out of his mouth. "I just don't like it when people…You know. Talk."

That seemed to satisfy her well enough. Hannah's lips split into a radiant smile. She took a step closer to him, close enough to touch. "You think I'm stunning? You're...You look good too, Ron." She put her hands on his arm, wrapping hers around it.

Ron swallowed a lump he hadn't realized was there. Warmth flooded him, from his head down to his toes. "Yeah? Thanks. You still look better," he added quickly. Hannah laughed and tugged on his arm. Ron went along with her without thinking about it. They walked away from the main hall and down one of the many hallways on the first floor.

"So, what d'you want to do, Hannah?" Ron asked.  
Hannah hesitated, then said, "I dunno. I thought maybe we could get to know each other. We haven't talked enough. Despite it being six years," she laughed.

Ron laughed as well and nodded as they passed by windows letting in the last rays of sunlight of the day. Then there were no windows and the hallway was dim, lit by ancient lamps on the wall. "Yeah. What do you like to do for fun in Hufflepuff?"

"What, do you think we're that different than you?" Hannah scoffed. She elbowed him lightly in the side. His face heated up again. He opened his mouth to backpedal, but he didn't have to. "Relax, Ron. I'm joking." She beamed at him. "Well, some of the rumors you may have heard are true..." 

It could've been Ron's imagination, but her voice seemed huskier than usual. She looked up at him with a coy smile on her face. A chill went down Ron's spine, though he was more inclined to believe it to be just a draft from the castle. They were nearing the dungeon, and there was no way her smile had anything but complete warmth in it. "Rumors?" Ron croaked.

"Yeah." Hannah brought them to a stop. She looked up at him and turned him to face her, both of his hands in hers. "You know...We get all of our work done early as fast as possible, and have tons of free time." She laughed at the expression of shock on his face. Ron joined in a moment later, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Of course," he said, shaking his head.

"And then we like to have fun. A lot of fun. Everyone knows how friendly we are..." Hannah looked around for a moment. She pulled Ron down by the front of his shirt. She leaned in for a slow, deep kiss.

Whatever Ron had expected from the date, this hadn't been it. He wasn't complaining. The only other time he had kissed someone had been Padma at the Yule Ball. It was a quick, angry, unwanted affair that left both of them unhappy and bitter for the night. This was the exact opposite. Hannah was slow, sweet, welcoming. Her mouth opened to him, inviting him in.

Ron pressed his lips against hers, returning it and deepening. Her lips were softer than he would've expected, and there was nothing demanding about it. All of the doubts from earlier faded as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her in and enjoying the feel of her.

She broke it off, breathing heavily with a flush to her cheeks. She stared into his chest, smiling as if she was very pleased with herself. "Ron, look I...I've fancied you for a while. 

And I think you're..." Her hands pressed up against his chest and traced circles on it. "D'you want to maybe...There's a broom closet right there." Hannah ducked her head away from him.

Ron's heart thudded in his chest. This was definitely not what he'd been expecting. He looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, she'd stopped him right at one of the one hundred and thirty eight broom closets in the castle. For once, he knew the number not from Hermione's photographic memory of Hogwarts: A history, but from their infamy as the goal of the Closet Club.

He didn't know her that well. This was sudden, and Ron still fancied Hermione, or he thought he did. He knew he shouldn't be there, shouldn't do this. But looking at Hannah's flushed face and the way that she bit her lip nervously, it wasn't his decision. His growing arousal made it for him, demanding action. "Y-yeah." Ron said in a low voice he nearly didn't recognize as his own.

Ron reached over Hannah and opened the door. It was overflowing with mops, brooms, buckets, and cleaning supplies. He pulled out his wand, shrunk it all and banished it to the far corner where they wouldn't get smashed. Hannah pulled him down for another kiss and into the broom closet with her. Ron closed the door behind them.

Darkness enveloped them, and Hannah came to life. She opened her mouth and her tongue pressed against Ron's lips, demanding access. Ron gave it and ran his tongue along hers. Warm and soft. All he could think was how warm, soft, and sweet she was. He brought his hand up to her left breast and gave it a cautious squeeze. She moaned against him, hands pressing up against his chest and tugging on his shirt.

Not for long. Her hand slid down his middle, working her way down to his trousers, breaking off the kiss and panting with arousal. Her hand found Ron's cock through his trousers and she rubbed it, squeezing it lightly and making him moan.

"Ron..." Hannah breathed, giving him another squeeze. Ron bit his lip. He wanted her. She caressed his bulge through his pants teasingly.

Ron made a wordless noise, unable to move, hardly able to breathe. Every bit of him was focused where her hand was teasing him with the promise of release he badly needed. Disappointment battled with relief when she let him go. Hannah turned them around, forcing Ron against the wall. She unbuttoned his pants.

"H-Hannah, what are you..." He couldn't believe it. His first real date, his first real kiss, and now...

"Shhh," she pressed her finger to his lip. Hannah sank to her knees, pulling Ron's trousers down with her. She pulled them down to his ankles and leaned in closer, one hand gripping the back of his leg. He knew what was coming next. His legs shook with arousal and uncertainty.

Hannah peeled his underwear down slowly to meet his pants. His cock sprang out of it and hit her in the cheek. Ron's breath caught in his chest, sure she was going to stop. Instead she let out a breathy giggle and positioned herself in the dark. Her foot hit the door, shocking him with the sudden thump.

"Sorry," she said. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Her hand was amazingly cool against his skin. She noticed it too. "Oh god, it's so hot..." Hannah whispered. She gave it a testing pump, skin sliding over his skin as she felt his hard shaft.

Ron's knees buckled for a moment. He let out a muffled curse, forcing himself to stay upright. Hannah giggled and her other hand joined the first. She wrapped her hand around his head, dragging it down and peeling back his foreskin. As it sank to the base to meet her other hand, Hannah paused, then let out a surprised gasp.

"What? Really? _Really?_ Oh my god..."

The door to the broom closet was thrown open. Light blinded Ron and he held up his hands to block it. Hannah moved to the side, still holding onto his rock hard erection, but now she pointed it up.

"Surprise, Weasel!" Malfoy's voice called out. Ron looked past his hands to see that Malfoy and his goons were there, along with thirty other students, crammed together in the hallway. "Look at Weasel's teeny little - " Malfoy's voice came to a stop.

There was nothing little about Ron Weasley. He was tall, lanky, and fully proportionate. Just a shade over nine inches, and obscenely thick. A vein rose from the skin and went from his thick purple head down to the base. The tip glistened with precum, still aroused from Hannah's touch despite the audience. It twitched and pulsed in her hand, dripping more of the pre. It was enough for a gasp to go through the assembled crowd.

Lights flashed in his face as Colin Creevy and Theodore Nott started taking pictures immediately. Dozens of flashes back to back while Ron stood there, mortified at what had happened. He looked from Malfoy's shocked face to Hannah. Hannah looked torn between being in tears for what she had done and staring at the monster in her hands. She looked up into Ron's betrayed face. She settled on tears and let him go.

Ron pulled his pants and underwear up as quickly as he could, ignoring the whispers already circulating through the crowd. His face burned. He was pissed, he was numb. He had no idea what to do.

"Ron, I'm sorry." Hannah started. "I...Malfoy said..."

Malfoy. That's all Ron needed to hear. Heat flooded him and took over. His body moved, and his mind followed. Malfoy was already sprawled out on the ground before Ron knew that he'd gathered up all of his strength and pasted him. Powered by momentum and Ron's bony knuckles, Malfoy went down hard. Crabbe and Goyle stood there shocked.

The other students took a step back, gasping again. Malfoy had gotten people from all four houses to witness his humiliation. A humiliation brought on by someone he'd thought of as a friend. Of course she wasn't interested with him, Ron laughed bitterly. Who would be? He was just a joke. Someone for the other students to kick around. He was done.

Ron shoved his way through Parkinson, sending her to the ground near her boyfriend. Crabbe and Goyle got out of the way, and Ron took off running. If there was one thing his long legs were good for, it was moving fast. He tore through the hallway, doing his damnedest to not cry. He hadn't cried since second year, and he wasn't going to start now. He flew up flight after flight of stairs, all the way to Gryffindor tower, up into his dorm.

 

He dove into his bed and hid under the covers. A quick spell on his bed and the coverings closed, enspelled against sound and vision. He buried his head into his pillow and refused to cry. He refused to cry for the next hour, until there was nothing left.


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, Draco, and Hannah deal with the consequences of the prank. Arthur has some words of wisdom.

Chapter 2 - Like Father, Like Son  
Peace didn't last long for Ron. Not two hours passed before the door to the dorm opened and Harry came in. Ron did his best to ignore him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what Harry was there for. Sighing, he sat up and opened the curtains on his bed. He swung his feet out of bed and grunted at Harry, looking at a spot roughly in the same direction as his best friend.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry asked cautiously.

Ron grunted again, with a bit more emphasis. Harry sat next to him on the bed, and neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes.

"McGonagall sent me to get you," Harry finally said. "She's going to escort you to Dumbledore's office. I don't think it's too bad, but I volunteered to do it instead of McGonagall   
coming up and dragging you out and..." Harry shrugged.

It made sense. Ron was probably in trouble. He could get expelled for all he knew, and the thought wasn't as bothersome to Ron as it might've been. Leaving Hogwarts meant not having to deal with the humiliation of half the school seeing him with his pants down. The bastards were probably already laughing at him.

"Yeah," said Ron. He sighed and stood up. "I'll go. No sense keeping her waiting, yeah? I reckon it'll be easier to just get this over and done with."

"Stop talking like you're facing the firing squad." Harry gave his shoulder a light shove. "It won't be that bad. You're a hero, they can't afford to give you the boot."

Ron shook his head, but he was smiling. It was true. He nodded to Harry and started down the stairs. The common room was quiet, and Ron couldn't bring himself to see if they were suppressing laughter. Numbly, he walked through the portrait, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Mr. Weasley," she greeted. She nodded to him and started off down the hallway. Ron trailed after her, hands thrust in his pockets and watching the floor in front of them.

She didn't say anything to him on the trip to the headmaster's office. Any other time and he would've considered that worse than a healthy tongue lashing. Ron was used to his mother berating him loudly whenever he did something wrong. Silence was more damning at home. Here, it was a welcome reprieve. He didn't want to know what she thought of him.

"Jolly Rancher," McGongall said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle gave a half bow and revealed the staircase behind it. Together they climbed it up to the headmaster's office. McGonagall opened the door and ushered Ron in before leaving. Everyone else was already there.

Malfoy was there, of course. Both of his eyes were black and swollen. His nose was covered in bandages. His right wrist was in a splint. He tried to sneer, but it fell short. Snape could sneer for the both of them and then some. The potion master didn't like any Gryffindor, but now Ron felt like Snape could've hexed him to death and not felt any remorse.

Hannah was there too, eyes still red from crying. She studied her lap intently, trying to make herself seem as small as possible in her chair. And finally was the last person Ron wanted to deal with there. His father stood in the corner, arms crossed over his chest and staring at him with an unreadable expression. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur Weasley shook his head.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Please sit down so we may continue," Dumbledore said, hands clasped together on the desk. Despite the gathering of students, teachers, and a parent, he didn't look especially bothered by the events. Ron did as he was told.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. It's Malfoy, he forced me..." Hannah started immediately, voice rising in pitch and cracking. She trembled in her seat, and it looked like a fresh batch of tears was coming.

"Ms. Abbott, please." Dumbledore said not unkindly. He pushed a box of tissues across the desk. Hannah took one gratefully. "We'll deal with that, I promise you." Dumbledore waited until she nodded before continuing, smile gone from his face.

"I understand that a cruel prank happened tonight. While Hogwarts has a long, storied history of pranks and merriment, I'm afraid we have little tolerance for this one. This isn't something that can be reversed with the wave of a wand. This is permanent, and something that will affect all three of you for the rest of your time at this castle."

Ron could feel himself turning white. He knew damned well that he was never going to be able to escape this, but hearing it spoken aloud made it real. He looked to his dad, but Arthur wasn't looking at him.

"Ms. Abbott, if you were being coerced by Mr. Malfoy, you should've come forward. Such behavior is unacceptable here and we would've taken care of it for you. There is nothing he threatened you with that could be bad enough to endure being put up to something like this. You're better than this, Ms. Abbot, and I am very disappointed in you."

As if on cue, Hannah's shoulders sank and she looked down into her lap. She wrung her hands and looked like she was ready to cry again. Dumbledore, as if sensing he may have gone too far, added, "What you're feeling now and what you may have to go through from your fellow students is punishment enough for now. We've gotten your story, you may return to your dorm."

Hannah nodded and stood up. She murmured a quick apology and ran for the door. She spared Ron one last, apologetic look before disappearing.

"Which brings me to you, Mr. Weasley." Ron tried not to wince, but it was impossible with his father in the room. "Assaulting another student and sexual activity in one of Mr. Filch's broom closets. I'm surprised, frankly."

"Both of which are expellable offenses," Snape reminded him smoothly. "Unacceptable, harmful behavior that sets a bad example for a prefect. Detention every weekend of the rest of the year would be the minimum acceptable punishment." Snape's glare burned, but Ron refused to look at him.

"Yes, Severus, I'm well aware," said Dumbledore. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. An idle thought appeared in the back of Ron's mind. Did he grow the beard out just to stroke it in times of stress? Ron bit his lip to avoid letting out a nervous giggle. "And yet it seems to me that we must consider the circumstances.

"According Ms. Abbot, she was put up to it by Malfoy after weeks of increasingly bold and aggressive harassment."

"That's ridiculous, Professor," Malfoy scoffed. The broken nose made his voice thick and pained. "I hardly knew the girl existed, let alone enough to try to get her help for a prank. I saw the Weasel...I saw Weasley pull her into a broom closet and saw an opportunity to expose him for abusing his status as a prefect to take advantage of a classmate. That's all, sir."

"What?! That's not what happened at all, you mangy, lying, sack of - " Ron was on his feet, fist clenched. If he was already in danger of being expelled, then there was nothing stopping him from just laying him out again. Nothing but his father's hand on his shoulder, shoving him back down into his seat wordlessly. Ron gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white.

"Thank you, Arthur," Dumbledore inclined his head. "Now, as I was saying...It was corroborated by a number of girls, including several who came forward with stories of their own. You've been busy, Draco. All in all, there are eight girls who have come forward with stories of bullying, sexual harassment, and even sexual assault. I'm inclined to believe them and Ms. Abbott.

"You put her up to leading him on and getting him in a compromising situation, and you gathered your classmates to witness the humiliation. I understand pictures have been taken, and are already circulating around the school.

"This is on top of a dozen other complaints. I've tried to be lenient with you, Mr. Malfoy. I've given you enough leeway to overcome your family's reputation and prejudices. Arthur Weasley is here because after what you did, he would be well within his rights to press charges against you."

The following silence was deafening. Ron's anger evaporated, along with most of the color from Malfoy's face. Ron released the chair and sank into it. Charges. That meant a fine at best and time in Azkaban at worst. That meant finally getting back at the ferret for years of torment.

"That won't be necessary, Professor," said Arthur. "We're not going to be pressing any charges." Ron looked at his father as if he was crazy. "Boys will be boys. We were all stupid at that age, and after so many years of butting heads, I reckon it can lead to making a mistake in the heat of the moment.

"I think the best thing would be for us to sweep this under the rugs, pretend it never happened. We won't press charges against Draco, and he won't raise a stink about my son giving him a shiner like that. Does that sound fair?"

Ron wanted to object. He knew Malfoy did as well. But the look his father was giving them was unfamiliar. There was a very focused, pointed look on his face that said disagreeing with him was stupid and would only make things worse. Ron swallowed down the growing lump in his throat and gave a short nod. A second later, Malfoy gave one as well.

"There we are. As far as I'm concerned, this is over and nothing more needs to be said or done about it."

"Then it's a pity that your concerns don't run the school, Weasley," Snape sneered. "I demand a harsher punishment for this. This is unacceptable and there needs to be consequences."

"I agree, Severus." Dumbledore smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, you are stripped of your prefect title and duties. You will turn in your badge to Professor Snape. You will serve ten detentions with Professor Sprout, helping her in the greenhouse. Go speak with her now and find out when they will be."

Malfoy nodded, biting back a hundred sharp replies. He pulled the badge off of his robes and dropped it in his seat. He stormed out of the office, and Ron couldn't help but feel satisfied by it.

"Headmaster, this is an outrage! Draco isn't the only one in the wrong here. Mr. Weasley still broke his nose, and Draco sprained his wrist from the fall."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, you're quite right. That will be two detentions, Mr, Weasley, to be served with Mr. Filch. Be more careful in the future. Your temper will control you if you don't keep it in check."

"He'll work on it," Arthur Weasley promised. "I'll make sure of it." He put his hands on Ron's shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze. "I'm glad we could get this taken care of. Before he goes back to his tower, do you mind if I use your floo and take him out for a long talk? Molly would never forgive me if I let him off this easily. I'll bring him back shortly."

Ron blanched. If his mom knew, then it didn't matter how light Dumbledore's sentence was. His life was over the moment he stepped foot in the Burrow. He groaned. Arthur squeezed his shoulders again.

"Of course, Arthur." Dumbledore stood up and grabbed the urn of floo powder. "With any luck, perhaps we can leave Molly out of this entirely." The old twinkle in his eye reappeared for a moment, but then it was gone just as quickly. "Severus, we have some damage control to do. Please go to the dungeons and make sure the pictures don't spread."

Arthur took a deep breath. He motioned for Ron to stand up. He took the white powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Three Broomsticks," he said clearly before diving in. Ron followed him a moment later. Green fireplaces whizzed by for a few seconds before spitting him out in Hogsmeade's most popular tavern.

Ron no sooner stepped out of the fireplace before his father grabbed him by the shoulder and guided him to a booth in the back. He came back a minute later with a couple of bottles of chilled butterbeer.

Arthur took a sip. "Your head of house told me what happened. And so did Professor Snape. And your classmate Hannah. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, Ronald...And I'm not going to tell your mother."

Ron let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Ohhh god," he groaned. "I've never done anything like this before dad, I swear. Hermione and I were having a row and then Hannah asked me out, and the next thing I knew..."

"You were caught with your pants down with a pretty bird giving you a handy," Arthur supplied. He took another drink of butterbeer, smiling at Ron's horrified expression. "And were photographed too. Do you want to talk about that?"

No. Of all the things in the world to talk about, of all the things that happened in the last few hours, photographs of his penis circulating the castle was the last thing Ron wanted to talk about. He broke eye contact and tried to banish the growing heat in his cheeks through raw willpower.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Look, son. I know this is embarrassing. I don't want to make it any worse, but we need to talk about it. I...Heard some of the students talking about it on my way in the castle. And if I'm right, you're not going to be left alone any time soon. You're going to have a lot of young witches after you. And some wizards too, I'd wager."

Ron slowly looked up. There was no judgment or anger on his father's face. Just the usual affection and serenity from the unassuming man. There was also, Ron noticed, a sense of mischief and confidence he'd never noticed before. "They're going to laugh at me, dad. How can I face them after this?"

"You'd be surprised." Arthur's smile grew. "You know, Lucius Malfoy and I went to school together. Long before he served You-Know-Who, we still hated each other. And it was because of something much like today."

"What do you mean?" Ron grabbed his own butterbeer and took a long gulp. He wondered if his father might be willing to switch to firewhiskey. After today, he needed something stronger.

"We both fancied the same girl. I went after her first. He stumbled in on us fooling around and found out..Let’s just say I always knew that I’m twice the man he is. Took him years to look me in the eye, and he stayed away from any other girl I fancied after that. Of course, he married that girl, so…"

Ron choked on his drink. "Dad!" He coughed while his father watched on with clear amusement. "I don't need to hear that!" Though the thought of telling Malfoy that his father fucked Malfoy’s mother had its merits.

"I think you do. The paintings were talking about your pictures, Ron. See, we Weasley's are known for being...Gifted. My father was. So was your great uncle Bilius, me, Bill, and now you. Though from the sound of it, you didn't find out the way Bill and I did. If you did, I would've gotten called up to the castle much sooner than this."

"Dad, please..." Ron groaned. It wasn't that his father was talking to him about his privates that bothered him. It wasn't the fact that they were in the middle of the pub Ron went to with his friends every Hogsmeade weekend. It was how matter of fact the Weasley patriarch was about it all, as if none of it bothered him and it was all quite normal. Picturing his father Ron's own age and chasing skirts wasn't helping.

"Oh, come off it. I gave you the talk years ago. There's no shame in being young and having a bit of fun. In fact, I encourage it. There's plenty of pretty young witches out there and you're a hero! But you're going to have to be careful, you hear me? There are rules.”

“Dad, I don’t plan on shagging any witches,” Ron protested. “Or wizards. I mean maybe someday, but…”

“The first rule,” Arthur continued, as if Ron hadn’t said anything, “is that you will always use protection. You either brew yourself up a potion the witch to take, or learn the contraception charm, or both. The second is that you will never, ever, ever tell a witch you love her just to get her in bed. Having sex at your age is fine, but no Weasley will ever be a cad. Do I make myself clear?”

Ron nodded numbly.

“Good. The third rule is that your studies are your first priority. If your grades slip, your mother will have to know why. The fourth is that you will never use sex to hurt someone else.” Arthur grimaced. “I can tell you from experience you’re only hurting yourself. And the last, most important rule of all…

“No means no. If she doesn’t want to or changes her mind during, you stop. No questions asked. If I ever find out you broke this rule, you won’t have to worry about your mother, Azkaban, or Dumbledore. I’ll hex you into oblivion myself.”

The only sound was the fire crackling in the corner. Arthur stared down his son with a rare focus and sternness that Ron found unnerving. The entire day had gone from unbelievable all the way to surreal. Ron picked up his bottle of butterbeer and drained it in one gulp.

“Right,” he finally said. “I’m not going to be doing any of this, but if a girl says no, I’ll stop. I promise.”

Arthur nodded. A big smile broke out on his face and he raised his bottle in a silent toast to his son. “We should get you back to the castle. No more fighting with Draco, if you please. As for what we’ve talked about, I’ll send you the family book as soon as I can. You’re not to share it with anyone other than Harry.”

“Book?” Ron asked.

 

Arthur shook his head. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this one, but I'd rather move on and keep writing and edit later to make this less of a mess.


	4. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation, and a very enthusiastic apology

Chapter 3 - Blackmail  
Arthur’s words echoed in Ron’s head all night. The only time Ron had seen his father that serious had been when Fred and George had truly upset their mother, or around Order business. He was the most laid back person Ron knew, and he left the punishment and threats up to his mum. Not this time.

When Arthur swore he would hex Ron if he had hurt a girl, Ron believed him. Of course, if Ron ended up hurting a girl like that he imagined he would let everyone get in line to do it. He didn’t have much experience with girls but he did know better, and he could control himself. Couldn’t he?

Dumbledore let him through his office without more than wishing him a simple good evening. Ron dashed up to the seventh floor and hid in his dorm before anyone could question him. He tried to sleep, failed, and pulled out his homework. He managed to get most of it done by the time he passed out. Hermione would be proud of him, he imagined.

When he went down to breakfast the next day, he did so unsure of what to expect. Would people stare at him? Would people point, laugh, and scream out, “I saw your penis, Weasley!”? Or maybe they would leave him alone and just let him eat in peace.

Ron sat down next to Harry, ears already burning from the jeering he knew would come. None did. He scooped up as much sausage and eggs as he could fit onto his plate.

“All right, Ron?” Harry asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” Ron replied. “You?”

Harry shrugged, and sent him a crooked smile. “Homework in the library after breakfast?”

“I don’t have much left, but sure. Maybe we can spend some time flying after?”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Sounds good.”

They were fine. Ron let out a sigh of relief. That was one of his favorite parts of being best mates. They didn’t have to talk about it. They could spend hours and hours pointedly not talking about it and everything would just blow over. Ron dug into his eggs with his usual gusto.

Like every Sunday at Hogwarts, the library was full of students finishing their homework before the week started. Madame Pince stood at her perch, hawkishly watching every student that came in and disturbed her territory, occasionally shushing someone who had the temerity to sneeze or cough. 

Most of the free tables were already taken, but Hermione was sitting at one near the back with Ginny and Luna. Harry and Ron joined them there, pulling out parchment and quills. Ron set his potions book next to them.

“I dunno about you, but I’m glad Astronomy isn’t required for NEWTs. Homework’s bad enough without going into the advanced work there,” said Ron.  
His friends looked up at them. Luna broke into a serene smile, but both Hermione and Ginny’s faces turned red. Maybe he wasn’t in the clear after all.

“But you’ll be proud of me, ‘Mione. I did my Transfiguration homework last night. All of it. All I have let are Potions and a bit of charms. And I’m not doing them at the last minute!”  
Wordlessly, Hermione stood up and gathered her things. She stormed out of the library without a single look back.

“What?” Ron protested. He looked to the others for a bit of help. He found none. Neville was wincing, Harry shrugged, and Ginny looked ready to murder him.

“What do you think, you stupid git?” Ginny snapped. “It’s not bad enough that you couldn’t keep it in your pants, but there’s no escaping the pictures!”

“Yes,” Luna confirmed. “They were one of the first things I saw this morning. Quite a way to wake up.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “Wait, they’re being passed around Ravenclaw?” His stomach churned. His breakfast threatened to come up all over homework.

“Ravenclaw?” Ginny scoffed. “Try everywhere. Hermione saw them. I saw them Ron. I could’ve gone my entire life without seeing my stupid big brother’s stupid prick!”

“A rather large one,” Luna added. “Quite magnificent, really.”

“Shhh!” Madame Pince hissed in their direction.

“Why didn’t you confiscate them?” Harry asked, drawing Ginny’s rage over in his direction. “You know, stop it from getting worse.”

“I’m not going anywhere near them!” Ginny made a face. “I saw it once, that’s bad enough. If I have to see it up close, I’ll…I swear, I’m going to curse you into next week!” Ginny picked up her stuff and stormed out as well, leaving Harry and Ron alone with Luna, who was unbothered by the weekend’s events.

Ron made a strangled noise and collapsed in his chair. He hadn’t thought about his sister finding them. Arthur had promised not to tell Molly, but that didn’t mean Ginny wouldn’t. He knew he could expect a howler in the morning, if not sooner.

“It’s not that bad, Ron,” Harry reassured him. “We’ll find out who’s distributing the pictures and stop them. A week later, no one will remember this. You know how scandal in this castle works.”

“I know where you can find the pictures,” said Luna. She smiled and leaned in loser to Ron. From that angle, her grey eyes seemed to bug out even further. “But really, you have nothing to be ashamed of. The human body is quite beautiful, and yours is something to behold. You should be proud of those pictures.”

“Luna, please tell us,” Harry said quickly, before Ron could say anything. “Before it does any more damage.”

Without breaking eye contact, Luna pointed to the side. Ron followed her finger to the next table over, ten feet away. There, Colin Creevey was sliding something under the table to a group of older Hufflepuffs. One of them slid him a handful of sickles.

In the aftermath of all that had happened, Ron had forgotten that Colin had been there, taking pictures. He’d been too busy trying to get away. It all came rushing back in a flash of heat. Ron was out of his chair and grabbing Colin by the back of his clothes in seconds. He dragged the fifth year into the stacks and slammed him against them. The shelf wobbled threateningly, then steadied.

“You. How. Could. You.” Ron struggled to get the words out. He held the younger boy by the front of his robes until only the tips of his toes were touching the ground. Colin gulped. The sound just pissed Ron off worse.

“How could you do that to me, Creevey?” Ron demanded. He shook the mousy boy. “How could you go along with that? How could you help Malfoy, and how the hell could you sell pictures of me like that?”

Harry’s hand fell on his shoulder, but he didn’t try to stop Ron. Harry had his wand out and raised; not pointed at Colin but showing that he was willing to use it at a moment’s notice. “You’d better answer him,” he said.

Colin looked ready to pass out from fear. “I-I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t want to do it, and I didn’t know what was going to happen! All I knew is that I had to be ready to start taking pictures! Me and Nott were to take pictures and then give those pictures to Malfoy. I swear, I didn’t know that it was going to be you or what was going to happen!”

“Why?” Ron demanded. “Why would you do ANYTHING for that ferret?”

“It’s my brother,” Colin said. He looked down. “He’s been getting bullied by Slytherins in his year. He’s tried fighting back, but they…They hurt him. Malfoy promised he would put a stop to it if I did him this favor. I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t let anything happen to him. Dad would pull us both from school!”

“Why didn’t you come to someone for help?” said Harry. “You could’ve gone to McGonagall. Or Dumbledore. Either one of them could’ve leaned on Snape to put a stop to it. Or we could’ve dealt with it ourselves. We would’ve stopped it.”

The younger boy had the good grace to look ashamed. He took a deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you. I’m not much of a Gryffindor, but the least I could do was to handle this myself, instead of crying for help.”

Ron sighed. He let Colin drop to his feet. He was still not happy, but he wasn’t quite ready to pummel the kid anymore. “And selling the pictures for money?” he asked. “It wasn’t Malfoy or Nott we found selling those pictures. It was you.”

Colin didn’t answer.

“He didn’t keep his end of the bargain, did he?” Harry asked. “You took the pictures, developed them, and now he’s not going to help you.”

Colin nodded. “I met up with him last night. I tried giving him the pictures, but he refused. He didn’t want anything to do with them anymore, and said that if I brought them up again, he’d make sure that I ended up in the hospital wing. But others wanted them, and they were willing to pay. I figured maybe I could just pay the kids bullying Dennis off…”

Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. Harry, seeing that Collin was at risk of a broken nose to match Malfoy’s, shoved him away and pulled Ron back to their table. Ron allowed himself to be steered and sank into his seat. Luna was still there, working on her homework. Ron distantly noted that her penmanship was, like the rest of her, ponderous and loopy.

Harry sat down next to him, and the three of them sat in silence for several long minutes. Neither Harry not Ron bothered with their homework. Harry sat deep in thought, but so far he was the only one (other than Luna) who wasn’t staring at him or treating him like he had grown a second head. One thought kept repeating itself over and over again in Ron’s head: things were so much worse than expected.

“What can I do to help?” Harry asked, breaking their unwritten code of ignoring the problem. “You should lie low for a bit, but if you want me to hex anyone, I’ll do it. I can probably get away with it. If it’s Malfoy, I’d probably get another medal.”

Ron laughed in spite of himself. One thing did spring to mind. “You know what you could do?”

 

Ron dove to the side, one arm outstretched. The quaffle bounced off of his fingertips and fell to the side harmlessly. It rose into the air again along with the rest of the basket. They may’ve been done with quidditch for the year, but there were few things as good for clearing his head and keeping him busy.

Without a full team to practice with, he just used the charmed practice balls. They hurled in the direction of the three hoops at random, and returned to the basket when hit out of the air. Two hours of that and Ron was nearly too tired to think about the castle full of whispers and pictures of his naked, throbbing…

He sighed and got into position. One of the quaffles hung in the air threateningly, before rocketing towards the left hoop. Ron shot forward, pulling up at the last second. The bristles of his broom smacked the ball, launching it into the air. In a real game, one of his chasers would be there, waiting to catch it and take it to the other end. It was a tricky maneuver and he’d spent hours perfecting it.

Harry whooshed by him. He flew around the pitch at random, enjoying the warm spring day. The few times that others came by, Harry was on call to go down there and shoo them away politely but firmly. He’d keep away the rest of Hogwarts while Ron unwound. It worked, and the rest of the morning burned away, along with some of his worries.

Ron missed the next shot. That was his cue. He pulled out his wand and canceled the training routine. He landed and picked up the basket. He summoned the quaffles and put them in and headed towards the lockers. He waved at Harry. Harry waved back, but stayed in the air.

This was, Ron reflected as he put the balls and broom away, exactly what he needed. He’d finish the rest of his homework up in his dorm, away from prying eyes. He’d talk to Colin later and Harry and he would deal with the Slytherins causing trouble.

He was halfway through stripping off the protective gear and changing back into his school robes when he heard footsteps in the locker room. “Listen mate, thanks for today. I was about to go bonkers.”

When Ron looked up, he saw that it wasn’t Harry in the locker room with him. It was Hannah. She stood there with a sheepish, embarrassed look on her face, wringing her hands.  
Ron stood there in nothing but his bright orange Chuddley Cannons underwear, holding a pair of kneepads.

“Um. Hi Ron,” said Hannah. She bit her lip. It wasn’t hard to follow her gaze. Ron moved the kneepads in front of his underwear.

“You’re the last person I want to see right now,” said Ron. He paused. “The second to last person I want to see right now. You’ve got some nerve. First you get me into this, and now you follow me in here while I’m changing? What the hell is wrong with you?” All that anger he’d burnt off in the last two hours came rushing back.

“And where the fuck is Harry? He promised me he’d keep an eye and stop anyone coming near me!” Ron was shouting and he didn’t care. Seeing Hannah cringe and take a step back was the first gratifying reaction he’d gotten from anyone all day.

“Ron, please!” Hannah held her hands up. “Harry let me through. I needed to talk to you! I had to! I am so, so sorry for what happened. I didn’t want to hurt you, I promise. It was Malfoy, he…”

She winced and took another step back as Ron let out a frustrated scream. He hit one of the lockers nearby and immediately regretted it as his hand began throbbing.

“What is it with you people letting Malfoy walk all over you? He’s a stupid git, and nothing more! Why can’t you stand up to him, or get some help? He’s all talk, he’s not going to do anything! Any number of your friends would’ve stopped him!”

“…He’s not all talk,” Hannah murmured. “Not anymore. Since Harry killed You-Know-Who, things have been different. With his father and the other death eaters having gotten the Kiss, he’s been darker this year. Angrier. He’s…Taking it out on others, and…” 

She looked up into his face. Her round cheeks, normally in a cheerful smile were drooping in an awful frown. Her eyes were still red from the amount of crying she had clearly been doing. She was still oddly pretty and she was still his friend, he realized, even after what had happened. He didn’t like seeing her like that.

“He’s gotten bold. Professor Snape isn’t doing anything to stop him, and no one’s willing to speak up, and…Dumbledore’s spent so much time away from the school, so I couldn’t go to him either! After Ernie and I broke up, he started following me. At first it was just a few remarks when I was alone, then he got closer, and started…grabbing me. And if I tried to scream or pull away, his friends block my way.”

“Grabbing you?” Ron croaked.

Hannah nodded slowly. “He promised to stop if I did this. He promised to leave me alone, and all I had to do was ask you out and set you up for…I shouldn’t have done it. I’m so sorry.” Her voice quivered, and tears filled her eyes.

Ron nodded. “I’m going to kill him,” he declared. “I’m going to find him right now and…fuck cursing him, I’m going to beat him to death.”

“No!” Hannah cried. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest, as if fearing he would go out and kill the stupid ferret right then and there, never mind the fact he was still in his underwear. “Don’t! He’s not worth it, Ron. I’ll talk to some others it’s happened to and we’ll come to you and Harry in the future, okay?”

Ron grunted. He heard what she was saying, but it was a million miles away. With Hannah’s hands on his bare chest he was painfully aware that they were alone in the locker room, he was in his underwear, and the last time she’d been alone she had those same hands wrapped around his hard cock.

Hannah seemed to be reading his thoughts. “You know,” she said in a daze, “Malfoy put me up to it originally, but…I wouldn’t have minded going out with you. I mean, on a date, no pranks. I’d never think you’d want to now, not after what happened, but…” She bit her lip.

This weekend was getting stranger and stranger. Ron’s face heated up as her gaze dropped to his chest, and her hands dropped from his chest downwards. Her fingertips trailed against his skin and sent a thrill up his spine. She stopped just above his boxers, but she’d done more than enough. His cock was stirring against the material, and there would be no mistaking the growing bulge.

“Are you insane?” he croaked. But he couldn’t pull away. He couldn’t the day before, and he couldn’t now. Ron reached up to push her away. He ended up putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing. Hannah smiled.

“I might be,” she whispered. “But you’re attractive, Ron. You were since before I knew…I thought about asking you out last year, but I didn’t want to step on Hermione’s toes. I had no idea that you…” she licked her lips and her hands dipped down lower. She cupped the base of his cock in her hand, lightly caressing his shaft and bollocks.

Ron groaned. The last time this had happened, he’d ended up horribly embarrassed and that wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. But he didn’t see any way for Malfoy to get through and hurt him again. Not with Harry standing guard. Then again, if his friend wondered what was taking him so long, he might walk in on them like that and…

“I don’t suppose you’d like to give me another chance,” Hannah whispered, shaking Ron from his thoughts. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since yesterday and…Maybe I can make things up to you?”

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. This was just a dream. Ron was still back up in his dorm, dreaming this. It was his brain’s way of trying to keep him sane. There was no way that Hannah was currently playing with his dick through his boxers…And she definitely wasn’t getting to her knees.

The cool air of the locker room felt real enough. As did her hands against his skin as Hannah pulled Ron’s boxers down, freeing his cock. It wobbled in the air, still growing and filling up with blood. She wrapped her hand around the shaft gently. She moved her hand, up to his thick crown and then down to the thick patch of red hair at the base.

Her thumb ran along the thick vein that ran along the top of Ron’s cock. Her every movement and touch was slow, deliberate, almost reverent. Hannah almost immediately lost the playful, lusty look on her face. It was replaced once more with a sense of awe that both thrilled and unnerved Ron.

Hannah’s hand could only barely enclose around him as he hardened to his full length. She held in front of her, hand slowly squeezing and moving downwards, milking his hard shaft. Her other hands reached up and cupped his hanging balls, gently moving them in her hand and caressing them.

Ron’s knees buckled for a moment. He leaned against the lockers for stability, letting out a low groan. The sound woke Hannah up. She giggled at the look on his face, and motioned over to the bench with her head.

“What do you think, Ron? Sit down and let me make it up to you?”

Ron didn’t trust himself to speak. He nodded and awkwardly shuffled over, trading spots with her. He sat down on the bench stepping out of his boxers and spread his legs. Hannah resumed what she was doing, slowly stroking him and licking her lips.

Now that they weren’t interrupted by others, Ron could finally appreciate it. No one had ever touched him like that. Sure he masturbated, but it didn’t compare to a pretty girl doing it for him. He wasn’t sure if anything ever would.

Her skin was soft and slid over his. She squeezed along his shaft, making him want more and more until she reached his sensitive glans. Hannah eased up, letting him feel only the lightest pressure as her palm went over his sensitive foreskin, then pulled it back and rubbed against his cock head.

“Fuck!” he breathed out. She laughed again and stroked slower, focusing her attention his head, gathering the precum leaking from his tip and sliding it around, getting him slicker and easier to work over with her hands. Ron clutched the bench tightly, wanting it to never stop.

That was, until Hannah opened her mouth and leaned forward. Her soft, wet lips brushed against the head of his cock, sending another jolt of pleasure through his body. She leaned forward, sliding the head into her mouth before closing her lips and sucking on it.

It was like nothing Ron had ever imagined. Her mouth was hot, wet, and to take him. She slid more and more of his length in there until nearly half of his length was in there. Then Hannah’s tongue slid out and ran along the underside of his cock.

Ron’s hips jerked and he involuntarily thrust towards her mouth. He could feel his balls contract and a bit of his precum shoot from his tip. He bit his lip and held his breath, willing himself to calm. Hannah backed off, holding his cock up and licking her lips slowly. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

Hannah released his cock, and Ron nearly screamed in frustration again. He calmed down when he saw it was just so that she could reach into her pocket and pull out a tie for her hair. She pulled her thick blonde hair into a loose ponytail. That done, she gripped his shaft again and moved back into position.

Rather than taking him into her mouth again, she went lower. Hannah extended her tongue and bathed his hard member. She ran it from bottom to top, swirling around his head and gathering more of his pre in her mouth, slurping loud enough to echo in the empty locker room. Nice and wet, she took his cock into her mouth once more.

She moved faster now, hungrier. She sucked and slurped, bobbing her head up and down while Ron sat there, caught in the new sensations. His entire world was condensed to one area as Hannah gave him his first blowjob. Every pass of her tongue, every slurp, suckle, and kiss was a luxuriously slow build up.

Until she started moving her hands along his shaft again.

The handjob had been nice. The blowjob had been even better. Both together left Ron incapable of more than grunting and groaning and uttering low curses under his breath as the pretty Hufflepuff worked him over. Combined, he was forced to close his eyes. His knuckles turned white from gripping the bench.

Faster and faster her hands went, as if she could sense his control slipping and she wanted to push him over the edge. Hannah’s hands flew over his wet, slick cock. Her tongue danced in her mouth, sliding over his head, greedy for every taste of precum as it leaked. She sucked with renewed vigor, all passion and hunger, worshipping Ron’s cock. She dipped down further, until Ron’s cock hit the back of her throat.

“FUCK! Hannah!” Ron moaned. He let go of the bench and grabbed her hair. He wanted to pull harder and force more of his cock down her throat, but the last ounce of reason he had warned him against it. Instead, he held her there as his cock twitched in her mouth, coming closer and closer.

Hannah squealed. She could still only fit half of his shaft in her mouth. Her hands stroked harder and harder until they were nothing more than a blur. Ron opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, brown eyes watering from the effort to breathe and please him at the same time. She made a questioning sound, as if making sure he liked it. The vibration around his overworked cock sent him over the edge.

“Oh god oh god I’m going to….” Ron’s stammering turned into a wordless cry as all that tension snapped. His balls churned and his cock exploded in Hannah’s mouth. Long, thick, hot ropes of semen filled Hannah’s mouth in pulses. Once. Twice. Thrice. It began pooling around the corners of her mouth, threatening to escape.

Four. Five. Hannah swallowed as hard and fast as she could, eyes watering even more and trailing down her cheeks as struggled to take as much of Ron’s load as she could. Six. Seven. Ron came down from his orgasm and slumped on the bench panting.

Hannah let go of his cock but kept it in her mouth. Her tongue scraped over his cock, slurping up every bit of semen she could find. Ron hissed and pushed a bit, trying to pull her off of his oversensitive member. “Stop, stop…” he managed to say.

She let his cock fall out of her mouth with a wet plop. It drooped between his legs, trailing spit and hints of his cum. Hannah swallowed again hard and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then her eyes. She too was panting. Hannah looked up at him, making no effort to get off her knees. She rested her hands on his thighs.

“God, Hannah,” said Ron. He’d never been good with words, and now that he felt the need to say something, anything, everything flew out of his head. “I…Bloody hell.”

“So…” she said, perking up. “You liked it?”

“I…Fucking hell.” Ron gave up trying. He flashed her a wide, crooked grin. If she had wanted to make up the embarrassment…Well, that was a hell of a start.

Hannah stood up, stretching. She licked her lips again. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I liked it too, Ron. I wouldn’t say no to doing it again sometime…” Hannah planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

She left him alone in the locker room, pausing only to give him a wink.

It took another five minutes for Ron to gather his thoughts well enough to realize he was sitting in the locker room in just his shoes. He pulled his boxers up and got dressed. He stepped out a minute later, cheeks flushed and still overwhelmed at how fast everything was moving. Harry was waiting for him there, arms crossed over his chest.

“Sorry mate, she begged me to let her apologize. Looks like she took her sweet time doing it.”

Ron burst out laughing. He threw an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “You’ve got no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, plenty of things to tweak in the future, but I am happy enough with it for now.


	5. The Weasley Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special book expands Ron's horizons.

Chapter 4: The Weasley Family Secret

To Ron’s immeasurable relief, after a few days things returned to normal. More or less.

Eyes still followed him, accompanied by whispers. He couldn’t walk down the halls to class without someone gaping at him and conversations falling silent until he was on his way. After a week of going through it, Ron realized that it was something he was already used to. The difference was that it was usually Harry who had to go through this. The shared misery brought an odd sort of comfort to the frustrated teen.

Ginny was still beyond pissed at him for what she had to endure, but things with Hermione had dulled down to their typical post-row simmer. They’d reached an armistice without actually needing to spend hour after hour screaming at each other. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went back to their usual routine of class, slacking off, and homework. Hermione hadn’t fussed at him in nearly five days, and Ron was beginning to worry.

The biggest differences were seen in the other two people involved in the horrible prank. Draco Malfoy was keeping his mouth shut, even in potions where he had carte blanche to cause trouble to his withered heart’s content. Every so often Ron caught the blonde Slytherin shooting him looks of pure vitriol. The silent hatred was somehow worse than jeers and taunts.

Hannah, on the other hand, was infinitely warmer to him now. After she had surprised him in the locker room and given him his very first, incredibly wet blowjob, she’d been mooning over him. She spent half their classes they had together staring at him. She found excuses to bump into him in the hallways, to Harry’s amusement and Hermione’s silent judgment.

And, of course, there were the times when she caught him alone. Any time Harry or Hermione weren’t near to give him their protection, Hannah would find him. She would approach with a wicked glint in her warm brown eyes. Hannah would grab him and pull him into a broom closet, where she would have his pants down and his cock in her mouth, licking and sucking as if her life depended on it.

The first time had scared Ron. Even as her mouth bopped up and down his shaft and she moaned with pleasure at the act, he couldn’t quite shake off the feeling that the door would be thrown open and more pictures would be taken.

It hadn’t happened. Instead, Hannah jerked him to completion and sucked down every drop of his cum with an obsession. Afterwards, she kissed him on the cheek and left the broom closet. That happened four more times that week, to Ron’s growing confusion.

“Ms. Abbot!” Professor Sprout scolded. “Would you please be careful? This is a very important plant, and soil acidity levels are delicate!”

Ron looked up from his own work in time to see Hannah jerk her gaze away from him and to her own planter. A gaping hole the size of Ron’s fist was growing, eaten away from the vial of solution she had been pouring into the soil. She’d upended the entire thing and now the soil was spilling out into the bench table she was working on. The plant let out a shrill screech of distress.

“Really now,” Professor Sprout sighed. “Ten points from Hufflepuff. I expect better from my house.”

Ron looked back down to his. There was still half of the potion left, and the soil was reddish brown. He poked the soil with a gloved finger to make sure it was fine. The plant rubbed its beak against his glove. Ron absentmindedly stroked it. This breed of venomous snapdragons were said to be vicious, but a proper mixture of antivenin, gnome’s blood, and milk left them docile enough for their thorns to be milked…for a little while, at least. 

The Herbology NEWT wasn’t a test so much as an extended project. Each student was to pick a specialty and showcase their mastery in plants related to it. Ron had already picked poisons and venoms, antidotes and antivenins. Years of living with the twins and his dream of being an auror made it an easy choice.

“Well done, Mr. Weasley,” said Professor Sprout as she made the rounds. She was short enough to not need to stoop to get a close look at the snapdragon that was purring against his hand. She sniffed. “Though you might want to stagger the application in the future. Remember, if it’s too docile it loses its venom.”

Professor Sprout marked Hermione and Harry’s down as acceptable and went down the line. She let out and appreciative gasp at Neville’s snapdragon, who was catching hunks of meat out of the air and tearing them apart on command, only to trill lovingly at the Gryffindor.

“Figures,” said Ron. “Overachiever, eh?” He grinned at his two friends.

Hermione pursed her lips, but rather than scold him she said, “It’s fantastic that Neville is so passionate, and that he’s found his niche.” The lack of barb at Ron left him disappointed.

“Well, he can have it,” said Harry. He held a poultice over his wrist, where his snapdragon had bitten him earlier. “I’ve had enough gardening for one lifetime. I swear, if I didn’t need this class to be an auror…”

“Pft. They’d take you. You think they’d deny Harry Potter, slayer of the dark lord and all around hero? You could drop it and they’d beg you to join.” Ron elbowed his friend in the ribs.

Harry made a face. “Oh sod off, Ron.” He gave him a playful shove. “You’re not wrong, though. I’d get in just by asking. You, on the other hand…I think Percy could use some help championing…What is it he’s working on right now again?”

“Diplomatic relations with the centaurs,” Ron supplied.

“Oh, that poor bastard. Yeah, fail this class and you could join him in trying to get them to have a proper conversation about...Well, anything.”

They both made a face at each other before laughing. Ron turned to look to see if Hermione would chide them for goofing off during class, but she was ignoring them and cleaning up her area. Ron turned to Harry, who just shrugged. They joined her in cleaning their spots up, right as Sprout called for class to be over.

They watered their snapdragons one last time and were outside the greenhouse. The temperature immediately dropped from hot to brisk with a nice breeze. Ron took a deep breath and let it out, smiling. Things weren’t so bad after all.

Hannah bumped into him on her way out.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you okay?” she asked loudly.

Ron cringed. She wasn’t even trying to make it look like an accident. “Yeah, Hannah,” he said. “I’m fine.” He looked around at the other twenty students making their way out. He sincerely hoped that she wasn’t planning on dragging him away right that minute, as pleasant as their interludes were.

“Are you sure? I can be so clumsy.” Hannah leaned in close, tugging on the front of his shirt until he bent over. “Astronomy tower. Tonight at midnight,” she whispered. She planted a soft, lingering kiss against his ear that sent a thrill down his spine.

Then she was off, jogging to catch up with friends on the way back to the castle. Ron stood there a moment, until he noticed Harry and Hermione were waiting for him. He joined them, keeping silent. The same couldn’t be said for his friends.

“What did she want?” Hermione asked. There was an edge to her voice. This was a trap, Ron realized. No matter what he said he was damned.

“She wanted to meet up later,” he said cautiously.

“And do you think that’s a good idea, Ronald? After what happened?” She stopped and some of her old glare was back, burning a hole into him.

“Hermione,” Harry warned, holding his hands up. He met Ron’s eyes, begging him not to take the bait. It was too late.

“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea, Hermione?” Ron returned, feeling the familiar heat flood him. “She was put up to it by Malfoy. We talked about it and we’re fine now. Sometimes we get together and…talk,” he lied. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh?” Hermione scoffed. “I didn’t know talking involved having your penis out and in her hand and…” She swallowed hard. Her pent up fury warred with discomfort and disgust. Fury won. “Are you two dating, Ron? Or are you just ‘talking’? How many other girls are you ‘talking’ to, now that everyone knows that…that…” Her eyes flicked downward.

“I don’t see that it’s any of your business,” said Ron. He took a step forward, pushing past Harry. “You didn’t care about what I did before I got publically embarrassed, or who I ‘talked’ to. Why should you care now? You’re just going to storm off and cry about it in the library and then spend more time not talking to me. So why shouldn’t I go enjoy a few talks with other girls, huh?”

He immediately knew he crossed the line. Hermione froze in place, jaw slack. All the fury and fire that he loved about her were extinguished, and in their place only pain remained.

“Shit,” Ron gasped. “Hermione, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -” But she did exactly as predicted. Hermione turned around and ran from him. He knew from experience that her eyes would water, but she wouldn’t start crying until she was alone and safe.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Ron covered his face with his hands.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Shit.” He sighed. “I’m surprised that it took her this long to lose it. She’s been…Look, I’m not going to get into the middle of this, alright? I’ll help you deal with everyone else, but you two are on your own with each other. I’m not going to have another third year.”

They resumed walking towards the castle. “Has she said anything to you?” Ron asked. Harry shot him a look, and Ron winced. Of course she had. “Alright, okay. I won’t ask anything else. I just…She has to know I…” Ron swallowed.

They walked up the stone steps together in silence and through the open doors of the castle. Harry paused at the great staircase in the entryway.  
“Go on without me. I’m going to check the library, bathroom, anywhere else she is. Just so she doesn’t think that she’s alone and…”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’ll talk to her later. You know I didn’t mean that, right? I’m just frustrated, and she doesn’t make things easy on me, and she’s not willing to listen! I don’t want to hurt her, but I’m not going to let her just treat me like…” he trailed off. Ron had never been good with words at the best of times. When it came to his bushy haired crush, he was utterly useless.

“Yeah. I know, mate.” Harry gave him a crooked smile. He pat Ron’s arm and went to the left.

Ron watched him go with a sinking feeling in his gut. He couldn’t lose Hermione. Even if things were ruined forever between them, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her as a friend. He’d never forgive himself if his temper went too far. On the other hand…Why was he being punished for finally having a girl interested in him?

Conflicted, he turned to the right and trudged his way back to Gryffindor tower. He ignored the greetings in the common room and went up to his dorm. Ron had never been one to hide away from others, but his dorm room was the closest thing he had to a sanctuary anymore. The only other person to spend any significant time in there was Neville, who kept to himself.

The dorm wasn’t empty. To Ron’s surprise, Errol was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Next to him was a thick package wrapped in brown paper and tied with tweed. It was twice the size of the elderly owl. Ron knelt down and gave the owl a gentle poke in the stomach.

“Hoooo,” Errol croaked out. Ron scooped the owl up and put him on top of his trunk to recover. When he picked up the package, he grunted. It was at least ten pounds. Sitting on his bed, he was surprised the damned owl hadn’t died trying to deliver it. Twigs and leaves and dirt covered the brown paper. Ron suspected that he’d crashed a few times on the way here.

Shrugging, Ron opened the package to find an enormous book and an envelope with his name on it. The book was big and the most nondescript brown imaginable. There was no title or author on it, but that wasn’t unusual in the wizarding world. He opened the letter.

Dear Ronald,  
Here it is. The family book. It’s been passed down from father to son, brother to brother for the last two hundred years. In this book you’ll find everything we’ve ever learned about growing up, love, and being a man. My father passed it on to me to pass on to my sons when the time was right. Bill read this cover to cover when the time was right. Charlie has never been overtly interested in girls so it passed on to the next son. Percy would’ve been mortified at this and demanded it be destroyed. Fred and George…I couldn’t bring myself to let them have this much power and potential to cause trouble in school. I’d planned on letting them read it once they’d graduated, but with some of the things they sell at their shop…

Anyways, it’s yours now. I want you to read this and learn everything you can. I was blessed with six wonderful sons, but out of them all, you’re the one with the biggest heart. I have faith that you’ll use this book responsibly. Remember the rules I’ve laid down. Don’t break them. Don’t let anyone else see this book or read from it. Not even Harry. This is for your eyes only, and I can’t emphasize that enough. This book is both a gift and a responsibility. Use it well. Stay out of trouble, be safe, and take things at your own pace. I love you.  
\- Dad

Ron had completely forgotten about the book his father talked about it. He had sworn he didn’t need any help and that he had no interest in sex after the incident…But a week of Hannah randomly pulling him aside to blow him had changed his mind. Ron pushed the mental image of his father and Bill and grandfather all using this book in the past and opened it.

There was no cover page, table of contents, or anything to ease him into it. Hermione would have had a fit. The thought of her made Ron’s throat tighten. He moved on, turning the page and reading along. It opened with genealogy and the family coming to Devon along with a wave of other immigrants. Ron nearly skipped it. He was glad he didn’t.

It chronicled the troubles with carving out a chunk of the land when it was already inhabited by magical creatures who were less than thrilled by the sudden incursion of the wizarding world. Fights between wizard and wildlife lasted for decades as the Burrow and other houses were built and fortified against the onslaught of unfriendly natives.

Until Amicus Weasley set out to try diplomacy. He disappeared and was gone for a year, presumed dead. When he came back, it was with members of the sapient wildlife and a proposal of peace and an agreement to share the land. The other wizards tentatively accepted.

For his efforts, Amicus Weasley was made mayor of the newly united town, and was given a boon from the creatures he’d befriended. The pixies promised to never lead him or his astray. The banshee’s call would never reach his ears. The selkies gave him a bride, and the satyrs made him their blood brother. This book was dedicated to that final blessing. Amicus Weasley and his descendants carried a touch of satyr blood. Their passions ran hot and never died, only growing subtle in age. 

The more Ron read, the more it made sense. His family tree was enormous and never stopped growing. His father was always so patient with his children, never seeming to mind or be surprised at anything they did. He was always one to talk things out and never sweat the small things, but he was full of love and passion. His own large family was evidence enough.

An hour passed as he read through his family’s history with growing interest. Dinner passed by as the book went on to courtship customs of their area, tales of trouble the family had gotten into from temper or chasing skirts. It transitioned into something every teenage boy could use: a map of a woman’s body and how to understand it.

It was past eight o’clock when he realized that he’d been reading for four hours. Ron had just under three hours until Hannah expected him to meet her at the astronomy tower. He had no reason to not show up. More than that, he had a wealth of new knowledge to try out. For the first time in his life, he could see why Hermione loved reading and always wanted to learn as much as she could.

Maybe if he’d understood that earlier, it would be Hermione he’d be meeting up in the astronomy tower at midnight instead of Hannah.

Ron shook his head. He wasn’t going to let thoughts of her ruin his fun. He had a girl who wanted him and was open about it. She was flat out obvious about her desire, and Ron liked her well enough. She was fun, she was sweet, and she was pretty. He was happy to go out with Hannah, and to enjoy all the attention she wanted to pay him.

 

With the help of generations of Weasleys before him, he was going to make sure she enjoyed herself too, and anything he could do for her. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could get his bushy haired witch out of his head.

 

AN: Sorry for lack of sex. Was going to be class and then astronomy tower and then...Well, things got bloated. Props to you if you're reading this for the plot too. :V


	6. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight date goes very, very well.

AN: This ended up being way longer than I intended. Probably too long.

Chapter 5: Seeing Stars

Ron never figured that preparing for a date would be like cramming before an important test. He’d been nervous last time, but all he had to do was shower and look like he had a modicum of sense when it came to presentation. It was simple and easy.

This time he had a big book to go through, without page numbers or a table of contents. Learning about his family history was nice, but it didn’t give him what he needed in order to make sure the date was perfect. It took another hour to find things that would make that night amazing, and another hour of learning new spells before he felt he was ready.

When everything was said and done, he still didn’t feel he was ready…But Ron reckoned that he’d never be fully ready. He could be waiting at the top of the Astronomy tower with his pants down and cock swaying in the breeze and Hannah would probably be completely satisfied. That wasn’t enough for him. Not now.

Harry, Seamus, and Dean went up to the dorms right as Ron was ready to leave with a big bag in tow. He called out an indistinct goodnight to them and hurried out of the common room. With classes resuming in the morning, there were a few people finishing their last few scrolls of homework before passing out. 

He ignored them and walked out, promising himself that no one was watching him or knew what he was up to. Ron had gone out of his way to avoid drawing attention on himself, and now only a few people stared at him. He was halfway to the astronomy tower before he allowed himself to relax and walk a little slower, no longer hunched over and looking like he was up to no good.

This was going to go well, Ron reminded himself. He had no reason to worry, no reason to be self conscious. After a week of fooling around at random, he should’ve been more confident and less paranoid about it all crashing down around him. He had a secret weapon. Hannah wasn’t going to know what hit her.

Ron reached for the door, but it opened for him. He jumped with a start as Neville and Luna came out of the Astronomy classroom. Neville froze and his eyes widened. They darted over to Luna, who just smiled. Her pale blue eyes focused on him.

“Oh, hello Ronald. Lovely night, isn’t it? Neville was just showing me how lovely it could be.” The corners of her lips twitched.

“What?” Ron gaped. “The two of you? I never thought – “

“No! No.” Neville exclaimed. “Nothing like that. I mean, no offense Luna, but – “

“None taken, Neville.” Luna wrapped her arms around one of Neville’s. “You’re too much of a gentleman to want to take me up for a good ravishing.” The round faced teen turned red. If Ron didn’t know better, he’d think that she was doing it on purpose.

“Yeah, I…No, I wouldn’t…” Neville said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “We were studying in the library after dinner and I remembered that lycanpoppies are in bloom for another day. You can get a really good view of them from the Astronomy Tower. They make Greenhouse 4 light up bright blue.”

“They were very pretty,” said Luna. “It was very nice of Neville to share it with me. It was nice to be asked up there, even if it didn’t involve being ravished. Maybe next time.” There was no mistaking the sly smirk on her face.

“Sounds great, Neville,” Ron said quickly, before mortification could paralyze his friend. “I’ll be sure to check it out. You two should probably get going before one of the other prefects finds you and turns you in. You going to walk Luna to her tower before going in?” Ron resisted fidgeting or looking around. It wouldn’t be long until midnight, and he didn’t want anyone around when his date came by.

“What about you, Ronald?” asked Luna. Ron could swear that her smirk widened. “What brings you up here late at night? And alone, too. Venus approaches the sixth house. Are you going to bathe in her light to keep the scrollscuzzies away?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Uhhh…” Ron had no idea what scrollscuzzies were, and he didn’t care to ask. “Sure. That’s exactly what I am doing. I figured I’d stay up there for an hour. Get loaded up with Venuslight. I…Just hate scrollscuzzies.” Ron looked over to Neville, who looked just as lost as him. Neville shrugged.

“Fantastic! Can I join you? With the three of us huddling under Venus’ light, we’ll banish the scrollscuzzies for at least the rest of the year. And that way Neville can go to bed and not have to worry about taking me back to my common room.” She smiled serenely.

“No thanks Luna, I…” Ron froze. “Wait, how will it be the three of us if Neville is going to bed?” Ron followed Neville’s gaze behind him. Hannah slowly approached.

“Hello,” she said. She moved right up to Ron’s side and took his hand, twining her fingers together with his. She looked over to the odd pair blocking their way up to the tower, daring them to say anything, though her face was starting to turn red.

It was nothing compared to how Ron knew his own face was. He could feel the heat radiating off his skin. It had to have been burning everyone around him. He gave a sheepish smile of his own. Luna’s smirk was gone, replaced with a blank, distracted mask. Neville, on the other hand, looked as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“You mean…You two? Even after what happened?” Neville asked, starting to gain a bit of color on his own. 

“Look, can you not tell anyone?” Ron asked. “After the pictures, I don’t need any more rumors floating around. We’re just going up there to…talk. We’ve been helping each other out since Malfoy…” Ron trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Neville nodded. “Yeah. Sure. No problem.” He wanted to be there as little as Ron did. “You remember me talking about the lycanpoppies, Hannah? They’re in bloom tonight, and it’s beautiful.” He opened his mouth as if to say more, but Luna tugged on his arm.

“Come on, Neville. Walk me back and tell me all about your favorite flowers.”

Luna gave one last small smile to Ron as she tugged Neville along past them. She knew, Ron realized. The entire time. She knew and was having fun with him and Neville. He shuddered.

“Tell me about it,” Hannah murmured. “A year of DA with her and she still creeps me out. I don’t mean to be mean, but I can see where the nickname of loony came from. Do you think they’ll tell anyone?” She looked up at him, concerned. It brought him back down to earth.

“No,” Ron said after a few moments. “No, Neville’s a good guy. He won’t say anything, and I don’t think anyone would listen to Luna even if she did. Forget about them, huh?” He smiled, and the butterflies in his stomach came back with a vengeance. He gestured for Hannah to go in, and he followed her, closing the door to the Astronomy classroom and spelling it shut. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day long,” said Hannah, going up the spiral staircase that lead to the roof, where all of the stargazing was done. Being Sunday, all of the telescopes were stowed away in the classroom. The roof was empty, save for a beat up copy of the Quibbler. Ron closed the trapdoor and locked it as well. If they got caught this soon after the last bit of trouble, they could kiss Hogwarts goodbye.

“All week long, really.” Hannah’s voice was breathless. She turned around and pressed herself up against Ron. Her hands went up to his chest, feeling the muscles there and almost looking as if she was begging him for something.

Only now in the light of the full moon did Ron really see that she had gone to great efforts to make sure she looked good for their date. Her thick blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore simple earrings. He never pegged the Hufflepuff for being one for makeup, but her lips looked fuller, darker, more inviting.

Her warm, brown eyes were closing as she leaned forward, tilting her head up. Ron met her halfway in a slow, questioning kiss. It was the first time they had since the prank. It was the first time they'd been together and she hadn't immediately gone for his crotch. It was nice. He craved it more than he thought.

The tote bag he'd brought with him slipped off his shoulder and hit the roof with a thud. He wrapped his arms around Hannah and pulled her to him. She squeaked but returned the hug. Her arms went around his shoulders. Their lips brushed, again and again, growing bolder by the second.

Ron pushed first, tentatively running his tongue along her lip, asking her for permission as if the past week of trysts in broom closets and empty classrooms hadn't happened. As if this was their first time together. Hannah opened up to him. Ron gently teased his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Drinking her in.

Hannah let out something between a groan and a whine and broke the kiss, licking her lips. Her eyes were clouded over with what Ron was quickly recognizing as smoldering lust. Always so quickly. Ron didn't understand it, but he wasn't about to question it.

"I've never actually been up here with a boy before," said Hannah. Her hands trailed down his chest slowly, stopping at the top of his trousers. "I've always wanted to. Lucky you, huh Weasley?" Hannah winked and started to drop to her knees.

Ron stopped her. He pulled her up gently by her arm and swallowed hard, trying to think of how he wanted to word it. Words were never his strong suit. "Not tonight," he started.  
Immediately, he knew it was a mistake. Hannah's face fell. Seeing her go from happy and horny to heartbroken in one second made his throat tighten.

"You mean you don't want to - "

"No! I mean, I do! I just...Thought we could enjoy the view a bit first, you know?" Ron swept his arm towards the sky. "Like. A real date. Enjoy the view."

Silence.

Ron was just beginning to regret not pulling his pants down and letting her have at him when she beamed up at him and said, "I'd like that."  
In the bag was a blanket. He unshrunk it and spread it out on the stones, muttering a quick household charm they'd learn the year before. He sat down, and Hannah joined him there. It was nearly as comfy as his bed in the dorms, and would be for the next hour or so. Her hand found his again and squeezed.

They sat there without saying anything. Luna and Neville had been right. The stars were vivid and unobstructed by any clouds. The moon was waning and all but gone. The only other source of light was the distant glow of blue from the greenhouses, not fully visible while they were lounging on the blanket.

It wasn't long until Ron realized that he had no clue what to say. Their last date had been pleasant enough, but awkward. And it just ended with them in the broom closet, and...He shook his head.

Hannah, the angel of mercy that she was, broke the silence. "I'm kinda glad we don't have to take Astronomy anymore. It wasn't a bad class, but coming up here was rough on classes the next day. Especially fourth year, when we were out the latest. I get that it would've been too cruel to do that to us during OWLs, but...Will we ever use astronomy again?"

She was babbling, but that wasn't a bad thing. Her being nervous was a relief. Ron was nervous too. If they both were, he didn't have to worry as much about impressing her. Especially not when she wanted to suck his dick right at the get-go.

"Probably not. Unless you plan on being a trash columnist for the Prophet or Witch Weekly, but who reads those anymore, eh?" Ron laughed.

"I like Witch Weekly..."

Whoops.

"I always had fun in the class, though," he said quickly. "We got some fresh air, got to stay out late, and some of the constellations are pretty. Like...That one." Ron pointed at a random cluster of stars.

"Oh?" Hannah turned to face him, suspicious. "And what constellation is that, then?"

Bollocks. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Um...That's the...The Beater. See how he's got a club? The ancient greeks said the gods put him up there to swat away meteors. And stuff." His face was glowing. He knew it was.

To Ron's relief, Hannah snorted. "Oh, that makes sense. The ancient greeks did love their quidditch, didn't they? How about that one over there?" She pointed over to another patch of sky.

"Oh, that? Easy. That's...A crumple horned snorkack. You see the horns? They're really...crumpled. And snorkack-y. They fell from the stars when..." he couldn't continue. Ron burst out giggling. Luna would be proud of him for remembering her favorite imaginary creature.

Hannah buried her face in Ron's shoulder, laughing as well. She gave it a mock punch. He relaxed a bit. 

She wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against him. They sat together in silence again, but it didn't feel awkward anymore. Hannah's hands ran up and down his arm idly, and Ron was very much aware of every light touch as she drew closer and closer. Her lips pressed against his cheek, but she didn't go any further.

"Hannah?" Ron asked, hesitating. "What's with the past week? The running up to me, pulling me away and...You know."

"The blowjobs?" Hannah pulled back a little. "Don't you like them? Have I been doing them wrong?" Her full lips threatened to start frowning again. He couldn't have that.

"No! Nothing like that. I love it. They're brilliant, really. You're brilliant." Ron grinned at her. "But it's just been that and then you walk away, as if nothing happened. I mean, don't you want stuff too?"

Silence answered him.

Every instinct in his body told him to try to reassure her that it was okay, and that if she wanted to just please him that was fine too, but he kept his mouth shut. It was harder than he thought. Instead, Ron put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

Hannah leaned forward and gave him a gentle, lingering kiss on the lips. Ron returned it, cupping her cheek and willing some of the tenseness away.

"I do. Kinda." Hannah's voice was little more than a whisper. Her gaze dropped, staring at some space near his chest, anywhere but at his eyes. "But I don't want to scare you off. I know boys like blowjobs, but most of them don't like...You know. Returning the favor."

"What? Who didn't want to return the favor?"

"Well...Ernie, for one. He liked snogging and when I'd suck him off, but..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "He said that I tasted gross, and he didn't want to do it. And his fingers got...He just didn't want to. And eventually he dumped me."

"You're kidding me." Ron's face heated up. He'd never particularly liked Ernie, but this just made him want to throw a punch.

"Yeah...And when I tried going out with Justin after that. He was my first. We did it a couple of times, but he said I was too fat. He dumped me too. I like you, Ron. And...I really do like giving you blowjobs. A lot. And I don't want you to be grossed out and dump me too, you know?"

It didn't seem possible for a thick, curvy young woman like Hannah to seem so small, but she did. She refused to meet Ron's eyes. He couldn't blame her. All his female loved ones were right; men were pigs. Absolute pigs. The next time he saw Justin or Ernie, he was going to curse their bollocks off.

He ran his fingers through Hannah's dirty blonde hair. She shivered, but didn't pull away. Ron did it again. Slowly, gently, he stroked her hair and said nothing. His eyes remained locked on her, looking for any indication to stop. Eventually, she relaxed and sighed.

"You don't think I'm too fat, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not," said Ron. "That's rubbish. I wouldn't be up here if I didn't want to shag you!"

The words escaped Ron's mouth before he realized he was saying them. He immediately wished he could take them back and say something romantic or reassuring instead. To his surprise, Hannah laughed.

"I guess you have a point."

Then nothing again, save for a small smile on her face. Hannah sat up straight. Her hands went to the bottom of her sweater. She hesitated. Her eyes rose to meet Ron's. He gave his best crooked grin. Up went her sweater in that way girls did, pulling from the bottom and slipping it off, leaving the Hufflepuff in nothing but her bra and skirt.

There was no time to get a good ogle in. Hannah immediately covered her chest with one arm. The other reached back and undid it. She slid the straps off her arms, then waited. All she had to do was drop it and Ron would get to see his first pair of breasts in person. His heart thudded in his chest.

But Hannah waited. She raised her eyes up to his, and he could see why. She looked terrified. Her thick, generous lips were a thin line. Her normally warm and inviting brown eyes wavered. She reminded him of a deer in the woods, ready to sprint at a moment's notice. She needed reassurance. She needed confidence. But no matter how kind Ron wanted to be, this was as far from his comfort zone as there was.

He settled for leaning in, slow as not to startle her, and pressing his lips against hers once more. It wasn't the kiss of a randy teenager looking to score. It wasn't a tender lover's kiss. It was slow, gentle, awkward, and exactly what Hannah needed. After a moment, she opened up to him.

Her soft lips glided against his, sending tingles down his spine. Ron's tongue ventured out, lightly sliding against them but not venturing inward. Hannah let out a quiet murmur, shivering. Her hands rose to cup his cheeks and pull him to her, no longer concerned with her modesty.

Ron gently pushed her backwards. Hannah let herself fall against the softness of the enchanted blanket. She stretched out like a cat just waiting up. Only the smallest hint of her previous fear showed. Her arms went up behind her head, baring herself to him. She smiled, and Ron nearly melted.

In the light of the moon her skin nearly glowed. Her arms were tanned from working outdoors, but the rest of her was milky white, with assorted freckles. Ron's eyes roamed her body, drinking in the sight. The first thing that caught his eye was her stomach.

Hannah was round. There was no denying it. Whereas Luna was a stick and Hermione was toned, Hannah had a soft stomach that would never be considered thin. Ron surprised himself by not caring at all, and even enjoying the sight of it. Especially when his eyes roamed upwards. She may not have been thin, but she was fantastically curvy.

Even lying on her back and letting gravity work, Hannah's breasts stood up from her chest proudly. Each pale, heavy globe was capped by wide, light brown nipples that were already hard. A few freckles covered her left breast, and Ron was struck by the urge to kiss them. She was easily among the bustiest in their year, if not the school. And she was baring herself for him.

"Fucking hell..." Ron whispered. Hannah's eyes lit up.

"Do you...Think I'm pretty?" Hannah sounded awfully shy for someone who had dragged him away to suck his dick four times that week.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron moved over her, spreading his legs and putting a hand down to avoid completely laying on top of her. He kissed her again. Short, hungry, passionate.  
His hand brushed her cheek and brushed against her skin. Down to her neck, and her collarbone, waiting. "You're brilliant, Hannah. Ernie and Justin were stupid gits."

Just seeing the look of gratitude and happiness on Hannah's face made it all worthwhile. Ron could've quit right there and been happy. But when she reached up and took his hand in hers and repositioned it to her left breast, he was more than pleased to keep going.

He cupped her soft breast with her hand. He gave it an experimental squeeze, marveling at the sensation. Her boob was too big to fit in the palm of his hand and flesh spilled over between his fingers. He was simultaneously fascinated and in love with how soft and pliable her boob was, but firm at the same time. And from the way Hannah's breath caught, he was willing to bet she liked it too.

Giants could've stormed the castle around them for all the two young lovers would've cared or noticed. The only thing that mattered was the topless girl breathing heavily, and the way her skin felt on his. Ron's let go and moved his hand down, palm rubbing against her hard nipple. Her caught it between two fingers and gave it a light pinch.

Hannah jerked against him, squealing. Ron grinned and let up...only to give another pinch a second later. She squealed again, then dropped her head to the blanket, laughing breathlessly. Ron laughed as well. He lowered his head down to her other breast while she wasn't looking.

His tongue snaked out towards the light brown nub. He touched it, and she jerked again as if she'd been cursed. Ron backed off a little, sliding the tip of his tongue around her nipple. Slowly, deliberately, circling where pale breast met light brown areola. Hannah's breath came in quick, uneven hitches.

Her entire body was still, save for small twitches when his questing tongue brushed against that sensitive nipple. His tongue flicked around, Hannah's entire body jerked and she let out a squeal. Once. Twice. Patiently circling and enjoying the sounds she made and the way her breath caught in her chest. Thrice, and she moaned and arched her back, forcing her nipple into his mouth.

He wasted no time in closing his mouth over it and suckling on it like his life depended on it. His hand squeezed her other breast, all but mauling it as he gave in to his growing lust. Hannah's squeals turned into low moans. A second later Ron felt her hand on the back of his head. She pushed him down. He was happy to oblige.

Ron never thought about what it would be like to really suck on a woman's tits. Obviously he'd thought about it, but he'd never actually managed to picture it with any degree of accuracy. He never thought about what it would taste like, or the way she moved with his touch; both writhing and leaning into it simultaneously.

He was struck with just how...ordinary it seemed. She tasted like skin and a hint of whatever soap she used. Her breasts felt like skin. Especially soft, sensitive skin, but skin. It wasn't the magical, amazing, fulfilling thing he'd dreamed of during puberty. Hannah's reactions, on the other hand, were.

"Oh god, Ron...FUCK!" Hannah cried out after one particularly intense suckle. She tugged on his hair until it stung. A bit of pain had never felt sweeter. Ron paused with her nipple in his mouth, waiting. He looked up at her, fighting to avoid grinning.

He wanted to go harder. Do more. Faster and faster, tasting and biting and sucking until she was screaming, but the book said otherwise. The family book had everything he could never need when it came to women. Actually finding the information was difficult, but Ron had scoured it for everything he could use on Hannah. The way Hannah was panting and looking at him with naked lust told him that he was off to a good start.

Ron released her nipple with a pop and slid down her body, never breaking eye contact. Hannah's hand stayed in his hair, stroking it as he went. He paused above her stomach for a moment. Ron lowered himself down and planted a soft kiss at her belly button. His tongue snaked out and circled around her skin, dipping in.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

So she didn't like navel play. Good to know. Ron flashed her a grin and moved down further. The only things she had on left were her skirt, panties, and shoes. Ron lifted the skirt up slowly. 

Hannah nodded. Ron licked his lips.

Plain white panties separated the two. The front of them was all but soaked through. Ron leaned in and inhaled. The only word he had to describe her was...earthy. And musky. Seamus and Dean talked about the awful taste when they went down on a girl, but Ron couldn't imagine it. He wanted her. 

His heart was thudding in his chest when he grabbed the ends of her panties.

Hannah lifted her hips up. 

The panties came off.

Nestled between her soft, thick thighs was a bushy patch of hair somewhere between blonde and brown. Some of it stuck up, but most of it was wet and plastered against her pussy. Ron reached out slowly. He pressed his thumb against the wet hair plastered against her labia, running it up.

"Ahhh!" Hannah hissed, body twitching. "T-that's nice, just...be gentle, okay?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Let me know what feels good, okay?" He moved his thumb in a testing pass, up and down. The lips of her pussy parted and his thumb slipped between them, slick and easy. Hannah sucked in air, but said nothing.

Hannah's huge tits had been amazing, but her pussy was on an entirely different level. Her lips parted easily and the skin was soft, smooth, and beyond slick. The wetness surprised him. He knew women got wet. He hadn't known they got this wet or how slick it would be. It was nothing like saliva or water. It clung to his thumb in a trail when he pulled his hand back. He put his thumb to his lips.

Not bad. Not nearly as bad as Seamus made it out to be. Salty, sour, but...It was hot. She was hot. Ron wanted more.

Just like that, he dove right in. Ron kissed Hannah's pussy in quick succession from the bottom to the top. Lips touching lips, getting a taste for her and feeling the heat she was radiating from her core. Once, twice, three kisses until he was over where the book said her clit would be. He lingered there, sticking his tongue out and giving her a probing lick.

He didn't stop there. Hannah asked that he was gentle and the book recommended it too, but now that he was there Ron couldn't stop himself. His tongue slurped around that little button while Hannah writhed against him. Each taste of her juices egged him on to taste her more and more.

The book said to tease her clit out and write his name with his tongue. Ron didn't have that kind of restraint. He wrapped his lips around her clit the moment he knew that's where his mouth was. He suckled it like it was another nipple. His tongue lashed out against it.

Hannah wrapped her legs around Ron's head. She pulled him close, not letting him even think about getting up. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair again, pressing his face deeper into her pussy. When Ron looked up, her eyes were clenched shut and her chest rose and fell in sharp, shallow breaths. Hannah bit down on her bottom lip.

Ron sucked harder. Each pass of his tongue and he knew her pussy more and more intimately. Each time he lapped at her pussy, Hannah's entire body tensed and more of her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth until Ron took pity on her and eased off. It gave him a wicked idea.

It was finally time to take a small break. Ron pat her thigh. Hannah reluctantly relaxed her legs, allowing him to raise up a bit. Her juices covered his mouth and chin and her taste filled his mouth. "Am I doing a pretty good job? You're being awfully quiet."

"Oh! Oh, god. Yes, yes, you're -"

"Brilliant!"

Ron grinned and went right back at it. From the bottom to the top his tongue snaked out and probed her pussy, spreading her lips and ending at her sensitive clit. He mimicked the motion again in short, the entire length of his tongue running along her clit and flicking the tip against it.

"AHH!" Hannah moan was halfway to a scream. Ron latched on again, sucking with renewed vigor. Hannah's body flopped against the blanket, but her hips shot up and ground her pussy against Ron's face. Ron's hands dug into her legs, squeezing them as he ate her out. Her scream tapered off until only air passed her lips.

He didn't care that her scream was bound to have been heard. He didn't care they could've been caught and getting caught would certainly mean being expelled. The only thing that mattered to him was the brilliant, curvy, gorgeous Hufflepuff and the way she moved and tasted. Seamus and Dean were bonkers. This was easily as hot as getting his dick sucked. In some ways, it was even better. Ron was so hard it was painful and Hannah hadn't even touched him!

"Was that good?" asked Ron. He grinned.

"Oh god...That could've given us away!" Hannah swatted his head. "To answer your question," she added, panting. "Yes. Way better than anything Ernie or Justin did. It was great, but why did you stop?"

"Huh? Didn't you...You know. Cum?"

Hannah stared at him. "What? No, it takes a lot more than that to make a girl cum, Ron."

Oh.

Ron's stomach dropped. Heat flooded his face. "Oh. I thought..." So much for that feeling of pride.

"No, it was good!" said Hannah. Her eyes widened and she raised up. "Really good. I loved it, I swear. It just takes...more. And...I want more."

"Yeah? Okay." Ron leaned forward. Hannah stopped him.

"No, Ron." Her voice was low. "I want more."

Realization struck him like a bolt of lightning to the bollocks.

"Oh." Ron shot to his feet. Before he knew what he was doing, his robe and shirt had already been discarded. His trousers were already halfway undone when Ron froze and realized what was about to happen. He was about to do it. There was a beautiful mostly naked girl waiting for him to fuck her. Excitement warred with nervousness.

It didn't go unnoticed. "Here," said Hannah. She undid her skirt and tossed it to the side. She motioned with her finger for Ron to join her. "Please, Ron?"

The pants came off. His orange boxers strained against his raging erection. Ron pulled them down. His cock sprang back up and wobbled in the cool March breeze. He stood there like that, frozen in place. Was he supposed to just jump on top of her and take her? Was he supposed to wait for an invitation? Despite the way Hannah's eyes widened zeroed in on his cock, he felt small.

"Oh my god..." Hannah's hand went to her pussy. She raised up on her knees until she was eye level with it. "I can't believe I'm going to take this." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his fat, bulbous cockhead. The massive tool twitched. She giggled. "God, I want it." 

Her fingers trailed along the shaft, sending shivers down his spine. They trailed down until she was at his heavy balls, cupping them. Another kiss on the head, followed by her mouth opening. The crown of his cock disappeared into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it in a lazy spiral. She pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Ron, if you don't fuck me I'm not going to be able to avoid sucking on it some more!"

"Right! Yeah! Of course, sorry." His face heated up again. Hannah's smile took away most of his embarrassment. She lay back down on the blanket. She spread her legs for him. Her warm, wet, hairy, inviting pussy beckoned him.

Ron dropped to his knees, then to his hands, holding himself above the Hufflepuff girl. He looked down at Hannah. She wanted him. Even a thick git like him could see it. Ron leaned down and kissed her. There was none of the sweetness or affection from earlier. Her tongue warred with his. Hannah wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her, demanding he take her.

He had to spread his legs to lower that last bit to match his cock with her pussy. It was hard to line himself up when she was kissing him hard enough to make his brains dribble out between his ears. Ron shifted. Her wet slit met his head. He pressed, and she gave way. He stopped.

"Hannah," said Ron, panting. "Are you sure? Are you abso- "

It was her turn to surprise him. Hannah hooked her legs and his and pulled him in.

Heat met him as Ron as his cock sank into Hannah's welcoming pussy. Even with how sopping wet she was, Ron had to push his way in. Her slick walls parted begrudgingly, clinging to his throbbing erection as it slid in. He made it halfway before he stopped, moaning from the delicious shock of his first penetration.

Every inch that filled Hannah up made her low moan grow higher in pitch and her back arch. Her moan tapered off to a soft whimper. Her legs flexed and Hannah egged him on further. She wanted more.

Ron took a long deep breath. She clung to him like a tight glove, a second skin that sucked him in deeper. When he drew back, her pussy pulled at him, refusing to let him go without a fight. That was fine. Ron didn't want to go. When only the head of his cock remained, Ron struck. He thrust forward, burying as much of his ten inches inside of Hannah as he could.

It was like setting off a firework. Hannah's lips formed a big O, but only a sharp squeak escaped them. Ron would've laughed if he wasn't nearly bowled over from the feeling of his first time. His hips moved on their own, drawing back and thrusting back into Hannah's quivering cunt. She clung to him for dear life, short nails digging into the back of his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Her pussy clenched around his pistoning cock in pulses. Each time Ron pulled back, Hannah groaned and drew him back in with her legs. His long, slow, powerful thrusts against her eager body made a loud wet plop. In the dark, cool, empty night, the only sounds were Hannah's squeaks, squelches, and Ron's occasional grunt.

This was nothing like getting a blowjob or a handjob from Hannah. Those were all tease and playing with him, working over his most sensitive spots until he lost control. It was all for him, and she was in control for the duration. Fucking Hannah, on the other hand, wasn't about playing. This was about one thing and one thing only.

Need. Primal, hungry need. Up until she pulled him into her, Ron was just an awkward, lusty, self conscious teen. Now, his body drove him on, deeper and deeper into his young lover's welcoming embrace. Need drove him to thrust again and again into Hannah, seeking to bottom out and bury himself until his heavy balls were flush against her ass, and he flooded her wet pussy with his cum.

That wasn't to be. As horny as she was, as much as Hannah wanted to be filled by Ron, she couldn't take all of him. Just over two inches of his cock stuck out when Ron bottomed out. He pushed forward, and stopped immediately when Hannah winced and her face screwed up. Ron murmured a quick apology and kissed her neck.

"It's okay," said Hannah. "I'm okay...Don't stop, Ron. Please don't stop." Her voice came out in halting pants. The light of the full moon was enough for him to see how flushed she was. Sweat was forming on his brow, and his own heart pounded. He needed more. Ron started again, rocking his hips against hers. Sawing in and out of her, feeling each delicious clench when he could go no further.

He didn't stop. He didn't come close to stopping. He knew her limits, and he knew what she wanted; what they both wanted. Ron reached down and grabbed Hannah's soft ass. His fingers dug in and he drove himself into her with reckless abandon. Need ruled him, and his entire world was shrinking down to just the two fucking on the astronomy tower. Nothing else mattered.

Hannah's hand went to the back of his head again. She pressed him against her breasts again, her squeaks turning into one long, low moan. Ron quickly latched onto her left nipple, tongue wildly lashing against it with no art, grace or patience. He sucked hard enough for it to hurt the Hufflepuff, but she was long past caring.

"Oh god Ron...Fuck Ron fuck fuck fuck," she moaned. Her other hand dipped between her legs. It brushed up against his cock as he fucked her relentlessly. Her fingers danced over her clit in a blur, working it as his cock filled her to her core. "Don't stop! NEVER STOP!"

It was coming closer and closer now. Like the string of a bow being drawn back, Ron could feel his orgasm building. Nothing mattered more than getting there. He had to go faster. He had to keep going until he collapsed. Ron stopped long enough to reposition himself to get just the right angle, and then he let it all loose.

His hips jackhammered into hers until he wasn't pulling out at all. Each thrust just battered against her well fucked pussy hard and fast enough that it all blended into one long blur of ecstasy. Ron closed his eyes and surrendered himself to it, letting out a low moan around Hannah's abused nipple. That feeling in his cock tightened. He was going...Going...Going...

Gone. Ron slammed his cock forward as deep as it would go and let it loose. Stars swirled behind his closed eyelids as his entire being focused into his cock and the dam burst. Ron hugged Hannah to him, moaning into her nipple and gripping onto her for dear life while his cock twitched and pulsed and filled her.

Hannah pulled him in deeper. Her fingers frantically rubbed her clit as Ron's cock kept twitching and filling her with his seed. It was only a few seconds later before her body tensed up, tightening around his spent cock and she came as well. Her fingers didn't stop, ramping up her own orgasm until her head fell back and her entire body was twitching and convulsing around his.

An eternity of a minute later, they both came down from their orgasms. Ron slumped down over her, withdrawing his cock with a wet plop and rolling to lay beside her. Hannah let out a disappointed groan when his slowly softening erection slipped from her and his cum seeped out onto the blanket. She shivered, and then rolled over to curl up against him.

"Fucking hell," said Ron."

"Mm." Hannah agreed. She placed her hand on his chest and rubbed it slowly, gently. She went in small circles, not seeming to be as completely wiped out as he was.

"Was it...Was it good for you?" asked Ron. "Did you...?"

Hannah let out a contented sound. "Yes. God, you feel so good inside me, Ron. It was better than...It was good." She looked away, freezing. "And it's only going to get better. If...If you'll have me."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek, nudging her until she faced him so he could capture her lips in a short but lingering kiss, sucking a bit at her lower lip as he pulled away. "You were brilliant. I...I'm looking forward to more. But not tonight." Ron let out a short, embarrassed laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Hannah snuggled against him, kissing his chest.

Everything was so pleasantly sore, but he had no complaints. Ron couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed and content. He'd lost his virginity to a good girl, managed to please her and not cum in the first 10 seconds, no one came up to bust them, and to top it all off, he could have a lie in the next morning.

Things were finally looking up.

Ten minutes later, the two teens were dressed and ready to leave. Ron peeked down the trapdoor, and led the way when he saw no one there. The halls weren't entirely clear, but the lone prefect patrol were moving in the other direction when he looked out. They waited until the coast was clear and left.

They stopped for a kiss goodnight, then parted ways to their dorms. Hannah, Ron noted with a certain amount of pride, wasn't quite walking straight. Ron had the world's biggest grin on his face as he snuck away back to his bed. He wondered idly whether he should tell Dean and Seamus about it the next night, or keep it his little secret for as long as possible.

 

Unseen by either of them, a disillusioned figure collected their extendable ears. They walked back to their own dorm, giggling at the free show they enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So that's the last of what I have for now. I have tons of ideas where to take it, but when I posted this story, Chapters 1-4 were already finished and I was working on this one. It might take a while for each new chapter, but I intend on writing up to the end of the school year at the very least. As always, upvote or leave any comments you have and I will respond to them. This chapter was a bit too long and awkward on purpose. I didn't want a teen's first time to be completely smooth, and I hope it added to the story. If not, let me know. :V


End file.
